Times Are Changing, Life's Going Faster
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: The Sequel to Life In The Fast Lane. Troy and Gabriella are growing older, and have started a family, but what happens when all kinds of things happen to tear their family apart? can they make it this time? or will it be much more harder?
1. Chapter 1

**Here Is The Sequel Too Life In The Fast Lane :D The Sequel is called **_**" Times Are Changing, Life's Going Faster" **_

**Enjoy: p.s. In the last chapter, their names were Zac & Vanessa, the twins.. but we changed their names to Logan James Bolton & Emily Jordan Bolton. :) **

Gabriella woke up to find her head laying on Troy's Chest. he was still sleeping with a smile on his face, well because he had the most wonderful life now. He had Gabriella, three beautiful kids, and he has been off the drugs for about 5 years now, and his had Gabriella since then. Gabriella began kissing up his chest, then up this lips as she layed her body over his. he woke up kissing her back, bring his hands to her waist, "Good Morning Beautiful.." He mumbled. she giggled, "Good Morning.." Troy began kissing down her neck, and Gabriella giggled, "Troy.. enough, now you have a job to do today.." Troy raised an eyebrow sitting up, she smiled, "You have a potty training duty with Emily today...Troy, she has to use the potty, I mean she is already two.."

Troy sighed, "Oh course, God forbid she wets herself in preschool." Gabriella giggled, her attempt at keeping a poker face was futile, "Troy, come on...Logan was potty trained before two." Troy chuckled, "okay..I'll do it...only if you give me another kiss." She smirked, "ah, this where compromise is fun..." he tilted his head as she continued, "you want a kiss Mr. Bolton, you get your fine ass down to potty train our daughter." Troy chuckled again, "Mrs. Bolton...you always amaze me, and you are such a turn on."

Troy slipped out of bed, and he found all three children giggling jumping on the bed. He smiled, "Hey you three cuties.. what are you up too?" Logan smiled eating some animal crackers, "Were playing a game Daddy.." Troy smiled coming over and kissing his son's forhead, "I bet you are.." he looked at Emily, "Come on Em." he grabbed her hand letting her jump off the bed and walking to the bathroom. "Daddy, I don't want to.." he sighed, "Baby, your gonna have too.. or you can't go to preschool.." she bit her bottom lip, Troy smiled, she was just like Gabriella, she was gonna be a real heart breaker. Zac smiled sitting her on the toliet lid. "Daddy..what do I do?" he smiled opening the lid, "Your gonna sit your butt on the toliet, and your gonna pee...it's easy emmy."

She sucked on her thumb, looking down at the toliet, "Daddy..I'm scared.. will you do it too..pwease..I'm scared.."

Troy sighed, "No Emmy, you have to do it...it's your bladder." Emily's bottom lip quivered, she spoke with her thumb still in her mouth, "I don't want to pee.." Troy knelt down in front of her, "Honey, you have to." "But...daddy, I already did in my bed."

Troy looked at her, she was a mini-me of Gabriella, "Emily...what did me and your mother tell you?" Her little lip quivered, as she continued to suck her thumb and stare at the toilet like it would eat her. Hey, she probably thought it would. Troy sighed, bending down and grabbing her wrists, "hey...look, you have to learn this, it's one of the most vital things to learn in life." Okay so he was exaggerating a bit, but that was expected; the girl was 2.

Emily looked up at her father, "Daddy.." he sighed, "yes Emmy?" she sucked harder on her thumb nervously, "I have too pee again." she whimpered. Troy sighed lifting her up, and sat her on the toliet, "Go ahead, pee.." her eyes went wide, "in the potty?" Troy nodded bending down to her height, "yep, that's right in the potty..like a big girl." Emily began kicking her feet back and fourth on the seat then Gabriella came in, "Hey..how's the potty training going?" Troy sighed walking towards her, "I give up Brie...she won't do it.." he walked passed her, Gabriella sighed, and looked at emily, Emily had tears in her eyes, "Honey, what's wrong?" she whimpered, "Daddy..h-hates me.."

Troy sighed, "no baby that's not..." oh how when a parent tries to smooth things over, they go in the other direction. Emily wailed loud, her little face turning red, Troy frowned, "hey hey, Emmy..." she wailed, "dad-daddy! H-h-hat-hates me!" 2 year old Emily got louder, her face redder. Gabriella picked her up, "sweety, no..daddy doesn't hate you..he loves you very much.." amazing how loud a little 2 year old girl can be.

Emily had tears in her eyes holding onto her mommy. Gabriella looked up at Troy and mouthed, 'she'll get over it." Troy sighed, but nodded stuffing his hands going into the kitchen were Sophie was drinking a glass of milk and coloring, "Hey Soph." he smiled softly taking a seat next to her, "Hey daddy.." he smiled, man how did he get so lucky to have a family like this? then Gabriella and Emily came downstairs, and Emily didn't dare look at Troy in the eye, well she was 2, she would get over it.

"Can I have that cupcake please?" Emily asked Sophie. Sophie turned to her, "No you may not.." Emily's mouth dropped, "But I was polite and I said please.." Sophie nodded, "And I was polite too, I said no you may not.." Emily crossed her arms, "Guess what... I'm through being polite.." she slammed her hand on the cupcake, "My cupcake.." and she took off with the cupcake down the hall, and Sophie ran after her. Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other, and Gabriella sat beside him, and sighed. Troy rubbed her shoulder, "what's wrong baby?" she sighed, "I got a call from Jimmy today..." Troy's blood boiled, "what did that bastard want!" Gabriella sighed, "he..he wants to see sophie.. he said he wants to be her father now.."

"Well he can't," Troy said, a trace of angry rage burning through his veins. "She's mine...and I'm her father." Gabriella gulped, placing her hand on the crook of his elbow, "Troy..honey, Jimmy's her biological father-" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, narrowing his eyes, he pushed away from the counter and pulled away from Gabriella, "don't tell me you're sticking up for the asshole!" he couldn't help but yell, he was slowly making his way towards 'more than pissed'. "Troy please...he's her fath-" he cut her off, "the fucker does drugs Gabriella! Are you so beyond stupid that-" Gabriella gasped, crossing her arms, "for your information Troy, he said that he quit that stuff and has been off of it for a couple months and no I'm not stupid!" a lengthy silence laid in the air between them.

After a while Troy scoffed, "if you weren't stupid you wouldn't be-" he was interrupted by the sound of scuffling feet, and the two girls were chasing each other around the house trying to see who will win the cupcake, the only one that had to be listening in would have to be..." Logan, come out young man..." Troy sighed, turning away from Gabriella. A small head popped out from behind the kitchen table chair, his blue eyes tearful, "Mommy...and daddy hate each other..." his little lip trembled, Gabriella sighed, "Oh honey..." but before she could utter her reassurance to the 2 year old, Troy turned, huffing out the back door and slamming it as he trudged across the lawn to the small shed in the corner. It was a 'man cave'.

Gabriella sighed, and looking back at Logan, Logan smiled sadly, "Daddy..just has..alot on his mind..go on and play with your sisters.. I'll get dinner started.." Logan nodded and ran into the living room to join in on the fight of the cupcake. Gabriella smiled, Being a kid is so much simpler now... not have to worry about anything, so care free. she sighed preparing some lasagna, she made Troy's favorite, with a side of macaroni and cheese, she smiled at this, Troy and the twins are suckers for it, that's why their so alike. when dinner was done, Gabriella sat the kids down as they at their dinner, Gabriella made a plate and told the kids to stay put and she brought the plate to Troy. as she came out to find him working on the car, she took a deep breath.."You..ok..I made you dinner."

He didn't reply, just concentrating on the muffler that needed to be fixed. However, he knew squat about cars, he just liked tinkering on it..not caring if he destroyed it and made it stop running for good. Gabriella sighed, "Please talk to me...Troy, please...I made your favourite." he sighed, not looking up from the muffler. Gabriella sighed again, "or I can talk and you listen..." did he really care at the moment? No. Did he hate it when they fought? Hell yeah.

He sighed, setting down the tool and turning his head slightly, "Talk about what?" his voice sounded cold, even to his ears. Gabriella gulped, "about unresolved things...from earlier..." Troy sighed, running a hand down his face as he turned his body completely toward her. "There's nothing to tell and nothing as hell to talk about." He started forward, grabbing the plate out of Gabriella's hand and started going in to the house. Gabriella grabbed his elbow, "I think there is." Her voice was stronger, Troy stopped in his tracks but didn't turn. "About what though?" he said, "how you trust some drughead ass hole to be in the same close proximity as the daughter he didn't want in the first place? I don't see any reason to talk." Before Gabriella could talk about the issue herself, Troy walked wordlessly into the house, into the dining room where the kids were eating. Dinner was the most awkward event that night.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat on the bed, it was after dinner and the kids were all in their designated rooms. Troy made his way to the bedroom, slowly, he entered a dark room that had the blinds drawn. Wordlessly, he moved to the bed and sat on the edge next to her knees. He blew out a breath, "Brie...I'm sorry..." he said, Gabriella turned her head to him. "Oh," she said snidely, crossing her arms. "Now you want to talk?"

Troy sighed, and began rubbing her knees gently, gently massaging them. Gabriella moaned, "mmm that's feels good Troy.." he smiled taking her foot and began rubbing the ball of her foot, and then layed gentle kisses on her foot. Gabriella smiled, "Troy.." she giggled, he looked at her, "Oh baby I'm sorry...I hate it when we fight, I hate it so much, and you didn't deserve to be yelled at, I'm sorry.." Gabriella shook her head sitting up, "No, I'm sorry... I should of thought of your feelings about this whole thing, your sophie's father, and that's how it should stay... cause I don't want to confuse her.. "

Troy nodded getting ontop of her kissing her lips, "Let's not fight ever again.." Gabriella nodded wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can absolutely agree on that, I hate it when your mad at me." he sighed, "And I hate it when I make you scared of me, but baby, don't ever be scared of me, I want to be someone you can talk to about anything... I care about you, and our three kids so damn much.." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, rubbing her thumb across his cheeks, "I love you Troy.."

Troy kissed her passionately, roaming his hands all over her. He's made love to Gabriella so many times, and everytime he devoured her like a starving man in the desert, his hands roamed her like a blind man feeling the worlds last painting in the louve in Paris. She moaned into the kiss, slipping her fingers under his shirt, digging her nails into his back. He growled, "Brie...you want to start early...no foreplay tonight?" She laughed as he nibbled her neck, "I like to mix things up once in awhile..."

He pressed her further into the bed, she dug her nails into his back as he used his fingers to pull back the elastic of her panties and gently rub the delicate folds that were there and quickly heating and moistening with his touch and each time he kissed her skin. Gabriella lulled her head back and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. "Not fair..." she breathed out, Troy said nothing but he-with his other hand- undid his jeans and slid down them and his boxers.

Troy chuckled, kissing a path of blazing kisses to her breasts where he suckled on her pointedly erect nipples. She arched against him, "Not...fair..." she moaned, digging her nails further into his back, drawing a bit of blood. He growled, knowing what she was demaning, and rolled on to his back where she straddled him and rotated her hips over his harder than rock member. "Brie..." she smirked, her eyes glowing lustfully, "uh uh, I'm punishing you...you are so unfair." Troy chuckled, watching her bend down and kiss down his chest and dip her tongue in his navel, then she slid down so she hit the jackpot and circled her lips around his cock's head. He moaned, lulling his head back. "Ah...Brie..." she swiveled her tongue, feeling his cum slowly drip into her mouth. Warm and tangy. "Brie."

She smirked pulling away, and he pulled her shoulders up so she was meeting with his lips. "Don't..do that..beautiful..it..it's so unfair.." he said between breaths. she smirked kissing his lips, long, hard, nad heated and passionate. Then Troy rolled ontop of her again, and thrust his hard member inside her. "Oh..My...Troy.." she moaned holding onto his shoulders, "Mmmm oh please..move around Troy.." Troy smirked biting down on her neck. "Mmm Troy please.." he smirked once more going to her lips, and began war with her tongue. soon, they were done and have reached their climax, and collapsed over each other. Gabriella layed her head on his chest, were she felt safe and warm. she sighed happily, and rubbed her fingers acrossed his abes, "Troy... why do you do this to me?" she smiled.

He chuckled, holding her close to him, "because your mine and I can." She smiled, looking up at him, his eyes were glazed and shining from the afterglow, she traced circles on his chest, "What are you thinking?" she mumbled, Troy sighed, "I'm thinking that I have the most beautiful woman in my bed and three great kids...just one issue." she smirked, raising an eyebrow, "what?" "I haven't married her yet..."

Gabriella smiled, "Troy.." Troy smiled pecking her lips, "I love you brie.." he slipped out of bed and slipping on his boxers and jeans, "I'll be right back.." she smiled, as she watched him walk out the room. Troy went into Sophie's room, she was playing dolls with emily, "Sophie.. do you have the ring?" Sophie smiled, "The ring for mommy?" Troy nodded, "yes.." she smiled slipping into her chess and pulling out the box. Troy smiled kissing both girls forheads and walking back into the bedroom. Gabriella gasped when she saw the box, "Troy..that's not-" she gasped as he got down on one knee, "I know..I purposed along time ago, and shit happened, and I didn't have a ring, but I'm asking now...Brie, your my everything, your my life, marry me." Gabriella smiled, "I don't know what to say."

"SAY YES!" yelled Sophie, Gabriella and Troy looked up at the door where all three kids were poking their heads through the door, Troy chuckled, turning back to Gabriella, "you can't deny the children Brie." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can't deny you either..." she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder so her lips were parallel with his ear, "And my answer would have never been no." Troy smiled, standing up on his feet with her in his arms as he twirled her in a circle.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been week since Troy purposed, and everything was going great. Gabriella was smiling as she cooked some tuna cassarole for dinner while Troy took the kids to the park. he loved his kids, and he was such a good father. she smiled at this. Troy came through the door with the kids as they came running into the living room and jumping around on the couch. Troy smiled coming over to her with flowers, "here you go beautiful.." Gabriella gasped, "Troy.. their beautiful.. your so romantic.." she pecked his lips. he smiled, "Save Dinner for tomorrow night, I'm taking you, and the kids out to eat." she smiled kissing his lips, "I love the sound of that.." he smiled, "Good, I'm just gonna get changed real quick." she nodded as he ran upstairs and into the bedroom.

when he walked over to the bed,he looked down at the floor, and he couldn't believe his eyes...there layed onto the floor a condom wrapper that was opened, and possibly used.

He didn't know what to say, so he let his brain control his limbs without him seemingly being aware of any movement. Bending over, he picked the condom up between his fingers, the tip was broken so that means...he knew he shouldn't assume, but.."BRIE!" he yelled, crushing it in his fist, "GABRIELLA! GET UP HERE NOW!"

Gabriella came rushing in, "Troy, baby what's wrong?" she came over to him wrapping her arms around him but he pushed her away, "wanna explain this to me!" he held the condom wrapper up. she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Troy.. It's a condom wrapper, your package of them is in the bathroom-" "I know what the hell it is! what's it doing on the floor! it's been used Gabriella! what guy have you been fucking while I"m out!" her heart dropped, and she narrowed her eyes, "Wait! You think I cheated on you! Bolton that's your wrapper! If anybody is cheating it's probably you! I would never cheat on you!"

"I'm not the one who was cheating Gabriella!" "Well it sure as hell wasn't me!" Troy was breathing heavy, "you are mine Gabriella all right...you need to be honest with me, got it?" Gabriella lifted her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest; both were oblivious to the pair of twins standing in the door way, "I don't need to tell you anything cause I didn't cheat Troy!" she turned on her heel, Troy grabbed her elbow, tightly. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" images of Troy before flitted into her memory, when he was drugs and he was more violent than now, but still...bad memories.

"Let go of my arm..." she said, tugging her arm away but he kept a firm hold, "You're hurting me!" she spat in his eye, causing him to let go and giving her the chance to leave the room. Growling,he aimed his fist at the wall, breaking a hole in it, he grabbed his old hoodie and then slipped on his shoes. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, he just needed to cool off.

It was loud, and smelled of stale beer. In other words, it was just like how Troy remembered it. Except the music playing was a lot better than the old shit that played and there was a new bartender working the bar, sighing, he clumped down on the stool at the bar, "Hey barkeep! Get me some stoli and leave the bottle with me!" The bartender turned to look at him, looking at him like he was familiar, but Troy hadn't seen him before in his life. Or maybe he had and he doesn't remember...

The Bartender nodded, "umm sure.." he grabbed a glass and grabbing the bottle and pouring the liquid into the glass sliding it down to Troy. The Bartender came over to him,"Umm I'm sorry, you look familliar." Troy bit his lip, looking at the guy, then shrugging, "I've never met you in my life..I'm sorry.." The Bartender sighed, "I know, I'm sorry you just.. you remind me of someone I used to know.." he sighed wiping the bar table with a dishcloth, "so what's your reason for being here?" Troy raised an eyebrow, "I have to have a reason?" The Bartender shrugged, "Most people come here when their upset or angry, what's your reason? what's your story?"

Troy sighed, "You wouldn't be interested," he tipped his head back and drowned himself with one glass of Stoli, then he poored himself another glass, "it's complicated." The bartender scoffed, "Story of my life...try me, what's more complicated than being in the foster care system." Troy looked at him, "you were in foster care?" the bartender nodded, "Yeah...got separated from my brother when we were 5 and 10. I was 5." Troy sipped his Stoli, "I was uh...10 when I was in foster care...worst years of my life." leaning up against the bar, sticking out his hand, "Hey man, I'm Josh Pettyfer...well, that's my foster families name...real names Bolton."

Troy spat back the Stoli he was sipping into the glass, "Bolton?" he coughed, Josh nodded, "eh yeah...my dad's in prison...ehh generally when someone tells you their name, you tell them yours." Wiping his mouth with his sleeve like a five year old, "uh..Troy...Bolton."

Josh eyes went wide, stepping away from the counter. Josh couldn't believe it, "T-Troy..?" Troy stood up looking at him, "Josh...?" Josh nodded, "But..But how is this possible?" he asked, Troy sighed, "I have no clue.." Josh sighed biting his lip, then his boss called out, "Pettyfer! you have customers!" Josh nodded, "I'm coming sir.." he sighed turning to Troy, "Umm It was nice..talking to you...I hope to see you soon.."

Troy nodded, watching his brother go to the other side of the bar. Pooring some drinks of a redhead that showed too much skin where skin should not be shown and also to a guy who had more ink on his body than a notepad. Troy sighed, still unable to find his voice, and gulped down his third glass of Stoli. Suddenly 'Mockingbird' by Eminem played from his pocket, he ignored it, gulping down his fourth glass of Stoli. Josh turned, "Hey..uh..you gonna answer that?" Troy looked up at him, his eyes glazed over from the alcohol, his voice slurred as he spoke "No, it's just Gabriella...I don't want to hear it." Josh sighed, "Okay," he grabbed the glass and the bottle, "I think you've had enough Troy."

Josh takes the alcohol away from him, "That's enough Troy.." Troy slurred standing up from his seat, "I"m fine...don't tell me what to do!" he tried to grab the bottle from him, but Josh held it back, "No..I'm trying to help you!" Troy looked at him, biting his bottom lip drunkly, he let out a drunk chuckle, "me fine.. give me the damn bottle! or I'll pound your face in!" Josh gulped, "I'm doing this for you! cause I'm your little brother!"

"I don't need no one's fucking help!" he reached for the bottle, nearly falling over the bar, Josh tried to hold him back. "No, you don't need anymore, you are done!" people in the bar started looking at the ruckus, and the worst part, the bar had no bouncer. Troy grabbed the bottle, but Josh yanked it back, "No! Troy, stop it! I don't want to hurt you!" Troy pulled the bottle toward him, but Josh pulled back at the same time that his fist hit Troy's jaw and knocked him on the floor. 'Mockingbird' played again, sighing, Josh hopped over the bar and grabbed Troy's phone, "Hello?" he said, it was a child's voice on the other end, "Daddy? You're not daddy!" "uh...no, but he's here...uhm sweetie, can I talk to your mommy?" the child humphed, "I'm not 'sweetie' I'm sophie!"

Josh smiled, "Sophie, umm can I speak to your mommy.." Sophie sighed into the phone, "My Mom has locked herself in the bathroom, and she crying.." Josh sighed, so him and this girl his with had a fight obviously. "Umm Sweetie, could you let me know where you live?" Sophie smiled through the phone, "Sure." she gave him the address, and Josh said his thanks and helping Troy to his car.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Josh pulled up to the address the little girl had given him. and he looked at Troy in the passenger seat who was passed out. Josh sighed stepping out of the car, and going to knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a girl about four years old. He smiled, clearing his throat, "umm is your mommy here?" sophie looked up at him, two twins behind her that looked up at him interested in his presence. "She's upstairs, I can go get her.." Josh nodded, "That would be nice.." The two twins looked up at him, "I'm Logan, and this is my sister Emily.."

Josh smiled, kneeling down to their level, "Well I'm Josh...and how old are you guys?" Logan was the outgoing one, Emily hid her head behind her brothers shoulder, Logan smiled, "we're both two!" Josh chuckled, he loved kids; everyday back in connecticut, he'd volunteer at the youth center and play basketball and football with them. "You sure?" Logan nodded, Josh chuckled, "I would've said you're at least 4, you're so big!" Logan laughed, Emily smiled shyly, still hiding her face. "Who are you?" Josh looked up, seeing a latina woman with red rimmed eyes, he cleared his throat, standing up straight and watching the kids run to her. Ah ha, mama bear.

"Uhm..Josh Pettyfer...I work at the Crabs Bar downtown...and I'm just delivering your husband?" She shook her head, "He's not my husband..." There was sadness in her voice, but Josh didn't pry, "hey uh..well he's in the car, if you want I can bring him in if you want." She sighed, it was shaky and shallow, "uhm...we're going through stuff right now..I think its best if he stays with a friend for right now."

Josh nodded, "umm alright, where should I um..drop him off?" Gabriella sighed, she could say a street corner would do him good, but she wasen't cruel. she took a deep breath, "Umm, just bring him in and lay him on the couch.." Josh looked at her, "You sure?" she nodded, "yeah, I'll deal with him." she crossed her arms. Josh nodded walking out the door and to his car. he swung Troy's arm around his shoulder as he carried him into the house. Gabriella looked away, not wanting to see Troy this way. Josh layed him on the couch, and the two twins went over to him, "Is daddy sleeping?" Josh smiled softly, "Yeah, his sleeping..." Josh sighed walking towards the door, and he looked at Gabriella who was doing dishes, "umm tell him that I'll see him around." and with that he walked out the door.

Gabriella was confused on who the guy was, but she shrugged it off. she sighed turning off the water and cleaning her hands off with a dish towel. "Logan, Emily, bath time.." she sighed walking into the living room grabbing the two year olds. "No Bath! No Bath No Bath!" they shouted as she lifted them upstairs to put them in the bathtub, "Yes Bath! Yes Bath! Yes Bath!"

After putting the twins into bed, Logan began coughing, Gabriella looked at him, "Baby, what's wrong?" he whimpered, "Momma, I dont' feel so good.." she put her hand over his forhead, 'Your warm.. here, I'll get a wet wash cloth, you lay here and don't move a muscle." she rushed out of the room to go into the bathroom to get a wash cloth and wetting it. when she turned around, Troy stood there. Gabriella looked at him, "Leave me alone Troy!" she tried to walk pass him but he pushed her against the wall, locking the door, "Your not going anywhere!" she glared at him, "Listen Bolton, Our son is sick, he has a fever I think! and the sooner I find a house of my own, I'm leaving your sorry ass with the kids! and your only gonna have visitation!"

"Don't fucking yell at me..." he said, he was holding his head in his hand, "You're not going anywhe-" "MOMMY!" Logan screamed, "I don't feel so good!" Gabriella pushed passed Troy, "Just leave me alone Troy...leave me alone and leave the kids alone, as far as I'm concerned, you're not their father!" Troy grabbed her elbow, "I told you to quit yelling, and second-" he thrust his lips on hers, shoving her into the wall, she tried to push away but he pushed her farther into the wall and his hands roamed her. For once, she didn't want Troy touching her.

Gabriella pushed him away so hard that he landed in the floor. she ran into the twin's room, and locked the door behind her. "Mommy.." Logan sat up, Gabriella came over to him, grabbing their suitcases, "Mommy?" Gabriella looked up at him, "Baby, were leaving.." Logan looked at her, "Mommy, me don't feel so good." she began packing their toys, and some clothes, "I'll stop by the store on our way to the hotel and get some medicine.." then after all they were packed, Gabriella lifted up emily from her bed, "Mommy..what's going on?" "Come on baby, were leaving." she lifted Logan on her hip, and holding Emily's hand, she'll come back for the stuff later. she rushed into Sophie's room, and shook her, "Sophie Baby, come on, were leaving."

As Sophie crawled sleepily from the bed, Troy banged on the door, "GABRIELLA!" The three kids whimpered, "Mommy..." Emily whimpered, "why's daddy so mad? Does he hate us?" Gabriella sighed, "I don't know baby, I really don't..." Troy continued to hit the door, Gabriella bit her lip, looking at the top balcony Doors. It was a risk, but at the moment, it was the only way out. "Guys, you have to trust me...okay, we're going to go bye bye for awhile.." "Where are we going?" Gabriella bit her lip, a hotel would be obvious, there was only one that was in her price range. So...in reality, the only place to go was...home. To her brother. She sighed, "We're going to go see your uncle Jimmy."

When they were driving to Jimmy's house. Gabriella came knocking on the door with Logan on her hip, and the two girls behind her. Jimmy opened the door smirking, "Well, well, well, look who has returned home.." she sighed, "We need a place to stay tonight.." Logan layed his small head on her shoulder. Jimmy sneered, "Not The Bolton Kids." She glared at him, "I thought you were changing, but your not.. your still you!" she glared walking back to the car, Jimmy ran after her, "Get in the house!" he said. she glared at him, "No!" she said. he held her close then she spat in his face and he let go. Gabriella put the girls and Logan in the backseat driving away.

As Gabriella picked up so medicine for Logan from the store, the four of them got a hotel, not far from their house, but she was safe. she sighed, looking over at the two girls that were sleeping close to each other on the other bed. she smiled, and looked down at her little logan who was sleeping, but coughing and his nose was running. she sighed running her fingers through his hair, kissing his forhead, "I miss your daddy."

"I miss him too," Sophie said, yawning and wrapping her arms around the pillow of the hotel room. Gabriella sighed, "Well...we can't go back...not until he calms down," the kids cuddled against her, even though there was bunches of body heat surrounding her. She was cold, also the fact that there was music blaring from the room next door.

"Mommy can that music go bye bye, it's verwy loud." Gabriella sighed, "I'll take care of it...you guys just stay in this bed and don't move." They nodded, cuddling together as Gabriella marched out and next door, pounding loudly on the door; only to find that the guy who brought Troy home opened it. "Uh..." she said, Josh smirked, "well uh, this is a surprise." she shook her head, "can you turn it down, I have three kids trying to sleep..." Josh chuckled, "Yeah sure...it's just the Rolling Stones." Gabriella nodded, smiling, "uhh you like the stones?" Josh laughed, "Yeah you too?" she laughed, "yeah, Troy doesn't get into them much." Josh chuckled again, "yeah well, that's my brother for you." her ears perked up, "Brother?"

Josh bit his inner cheek, "Uhh yeah, umm.. we just found each other, at the bar, he came in, and..well yeah.." he scratched the back of his neck. Gabriella had her arms crossed across her chest. "You younger or older?" Josh smiled, "umm his five years older then me.." Gabriella nodded, "umm it's nice to meet you..umm well, since your Troy's Brother, I should let you know that your an Uncle to Three kids, Two Nieces and One Nephew." Josh smiled, "Yeah, that's um..good to hear, that his a father and all.."

She sighed, "His the best father any kid could ask for, but... his just.. his just got to control his anger problem.." Josh nodded, "I say... umm.. well, I guess I'll see you around.." Gabriella nodded, "Umm yeah.." she turned around but stopped and said, "Wait!" he opened the door, "yeah?" she gulped, "would you like to spend the day with your nieces and nephew, while I go work things out with Troy? he should be sober in the morning.?"

Josh smiled, "Sure...uh, I'd like that." Gabriella nodded, playing with her fingers, "so...I guess just..a turn down the music because your niece's and nephew is trying to sleep." Josh nodded, "yeah I can do that." She looked at him through her lashes, still aware that she was still standing at his room door and his door was still opened...as if in invitation.

"So," Josh said, however that's about all he got out because Gabriella's lips crashed on to his, he stiffened in shock; knowing that he shouldn't be doing this! This was his brothers...wife? Girlfirend? What the hell were they? But the thing is, he couldn't find it in him to stop or pull away. So that's why he let her push him further into his rooom, his mind becoming foggy and hazy with what was happening. Reality seemed so far away, then when Gabriella pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him is when he realized what was happening, "Gab...no...we can't do this.."

Gabriella looked at him, then nodded, "Yeah, your right..I'm sorry...I'm just..I'm so confused, I don't know what's going on..at all.." Josh nodded, "I understand.. Troy and you need to..talk things out.. make everything right for those three kids..." Gabriella nodded, "I'm sorry-" "You have no reason to be sorry, I completely understand.. your just confused, and so are your feelings...go talk to Troy right now, I'll watch the kids.." Gabriella bit her lip, but then nodded, "Thanks Josh." she hugged him and she ran down the hotel to her car and drove back home.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When Gabriella opened the door running inside, she found Troy sitting at the table with his hands rubbing down his face. when the door slammed shut, he looked up and saw Gabriella and stood up. "Brie..." she took a deep breath, "Troy, I..We need to talk.." he nodded taking her hand and standing up, "Yeah we do.." she took a deep breath, "I want to be truley honest with you... but I don't want you upset.." he looked at her, she sighed, "I..I kissed Josh.. but it was only cause I was confused, and don't be mad at him, he stopped, he said that it wasen't right and that I need to talk to you..please don't be mad at me, It didn't go any further, and It never will, cause I love you! and I want to apologize about Jimmy.. you were right about him."

Troy pressed his lips against hers, she stopped talking-only for that reason- and melted in to the kiss, sliding her hands around his neck and intertwining her fingers through his hair. Too soon it seemed, he pulled away, "Why'd you do that?" Gabriella whispered, looking up at him, Troy leaned his forehead on hers, "Because...it's an apology, and a way to make you stop talking so I can talk now." She giggled through slight tears, "What do you have to say?" Troy kissed her lips chastely, "that I'm sorry about how I acted, how I yelled at you...I hate it when we fight Brie.." she bit her lip, trying to fight back tears, "you're just wanting me to go weak at the knees and ..and...fall into your arms"- he smirked, leaning his head next to her ears, "is it working?"

"When does it not?" she whispered, he smiled kissing her lips again, and she jumped up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. soon Troy pushed Gabriella against the wall, kissing her everywhere as their fingers were connected, and arms were against the wall. Gabriella moaned into the kiss, not wanting to let go. Troy's hands went under her shirt touching her skin with featherlike touches. Gabriella giggled, and remembered something, she left the kids at the hotel with Josh. "mmmm Troy stop.." he looked at her breathing heavy, "what's wrong?" she sighed, "I have to go..I left the kids at the hotel with Josh, I need to be there... before they wake up and realize I'm gone..and Logan has the flu.. you know how he is when his sick..."

Josh had to admit, they had a good group of kids, the oldest; Sophie; was reading (believe it or not) Shakespeare's Macbeth, and then Emily was sitting by Logan's head. Josh was sitting at the small table by the door, reading the sports page...okay that's a lie, he hates sports, he was reading a psychology book because that's his major in school. "Uncle Josh..."a voice said, he recognized it belonging to Emily; she tugged on his jeans leg with her right hand and her other hand near her mouth as she sucked her thumb, he smiled, "Yeah baby girl?" She pointed to where Logan was just laying on the bed, "What's wrong?" Emily puckered her lips, "Logan feels verwy hotter than he did last night..."

Josh eyes went wide, and felt Logan's head. "are you ok buddy?" Logan shook his head, and whimpered, "I want my mommy.." Josh sighed, "she should be here soon, but is there anything I can get you before she gets back?" Logan shook his head, "I just want my mommy.." Josh nodded, before he could reply, Gabriella came through the door with Troy behind her, "Hey, I'm back." Logan eyes went wide, "Mommy..Mommy." she came over to him, "Come here baby boy..are you ok?" Logan shook his head, "My tummy hurts.." Gabriella sighed, "Well we run out of pepobizma, I can run to the store and get you some, and Daddy can take care of you?" Logan nodded, "Ok, mommy.." she kissed his forhead, "I should be back in 5 minutes." when she walked back out, Josh's eyes followed her out the door.

_Her lips crashed on his, hands tightening round his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. She pushed him back into the room and then on to the bed since it was a short distance. He moaned when she slithered her palms under his shirt and with her fingernails traced circles on his stomach..."_You okay?" his brother's voice broke him from the vision, he felt a little heat rise into his face. Damn it. "Uh..yeah, fine, you should go after your son and...uh..." "Fiance." Troy said, why did that make Josh's stomach flutter in disappointment? Why did Troy sound like he was warning Josh of something? "And she's fine...I was going to take the girl's home..." Josh scratched the back of his neck nervously, "uh...yeah sure, I was supposed to watch them-" "Yeah she told me, but I'm here." Troy bent over, picking up Emily and taking Sophie by the hand, "but your welcome to come over-we can catch up or something."_ And I can watch you..._Troy thought, he saw that look in Josh's eyes when Gabriella left with Logan.

Josh nodded, "uhh..yeah..umm that would be...great.." Troy looked at him, but was interupted by Emily looking at him, "Daddy..me hungry.." He smiled kissing her forhead, "on the way home, we'll stop by and get you girls some McDonalds..Soph, you hungry?" he looked down at Sophie. Sophie nodded, and her Troy and left. Josh sighed walking back into his room. Troy knows something. he thought.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When Troy, Sophie, and Emily were laying on the couch, Gabriella came in with Logan on her hip. she came into the living room to find the girls asleep beside Troy, they had falling asleep to The Bratz Movie. he looked at her, "Hey, what took you so long?" she smiled laying Logan on the couch, and covering him up with a blanket as Troy came over to her. "I had to go to thirteen different stores to get pepobizma cause almost every store is closed at 3 a clock in the morning." Troy nodded, "did you finally get it." she nodded, "yeah.. bless his heart, he wanted a chocolate milkshake when we passed every food joint." she smiled walking into the kitchen, "so, what did you and Emily and Sophie do while we were gone?"

Troy wrapped his arms around her, "I got them so McDonalds, and I put in The Bratz Movie for them and they fell asleep." Gabriella nodded, "So you got them McDonalds at 3 a clock in the morning?" Troy nodded, "hey, my girls were hungry." Gabriella giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips passionately, "so, what did you and Josh talk about after I left? anything good?" she asked unpacking groceries.

Troy leaned against the counter, "Oh nothing much..." _I noticed how he stared at you while you were leaving with Logan. _"I invited him over sometime." _So I could keep an eye on him around you..._Gabriella turned, "that's great, you two are brother's after all...you need to bond and the kids have an uncle that actually has a life, I mean he is a psychology student." Troy's ears perked, "How do you know that?" she rolled her eyes, "At the hotel, there was a psychology book on the table...and our kids are too young to be in college Troy." Troy chuckled, "Yeah that makes sense...so, we should get some sleep right?" Gabriella smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck, "well it depends..." "on?" "What do you mean by sleep?"

Troy chuckled, holding her cheek with his palm, kissing her lips, "Baby, any other night, I would pick Sex, but tonight, I am wore out.. and We need sleep.." Gabriella nodded, "I guess your right.." Troy smiled kissing her lips, "Let's get some sleep.." when they came upstairs, getting in the bed, Gabriella layed her head on his chest, "Remember, you have to spend the day with Sophie and Emily. I have to take Logan to the Doctor.." Troy nodded, "Is that all your doing?" she looked at him, "yeah?" he nodded, "alright."


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day,Gabriella took Logan to the doctor, and Troy took his girls out for some ben and jerry's and taking the girls to the mall. as Troy and the girls sat at the food court. Emily had chocolate ice cream all over her face. Troy chuckled, "baby.." he took a napkin wiping her face off. Sophie just sat there enjoying her vaniella ice cream going down her tongue. Troy noticed a Tall Man lurking over at them. then Troy realized something..his eyes widened, it was his father, the father that had abandoned him, abused him, for years.

He looked quickly away, wiping the rest of the ice cream from Emily's face, then he turned to Sophie, "so what do you two want to do today?" Both girls thought, or at least pretended to it seemed, "uhh FAIR! THE FAIR!" they screamed, Troy laughed, his father seemed to have moved closer to them now. He swallowed his unease and pushed it to the back of his mind, "The Fair it is..." he said, kissing Emily on the top of the head and tousling Sophie's hair because she was on the other side of the small table in the ice cream parlor. "Let's go girls." the girls slid out of the booth, Troy held both their hands as they walked to the door. "Troy," his father said, putting a thick set hand on his son's shoulder, "good to see you son...have you seen Josh?"

Troy closed his eyes, "Uhm Sophie, why don't you take Emily to wait in the car, I'll be there soon K?" Sophie nodded, puffing out her chest with enthusiasm as she was given the task to look over her younger sister. When they were gone, Troy turned only his head, "What do you want Jack?" He thought that his father didn't deserve to be called 'dad'. Jack smirked, "Only to talk to you.." Troy shook off his father's hand, "well I'm busy, and you're supposed to be in jail." Jack laughed, "Yeah ...well, good behaviour does wonders son...now, back to the question, heard from your brother?"

Troy glared at him, "what do you want from him?" Jack smirked, "Just to see what his up too, like you? what have you been up to lately.." Troy glared at him, "Is it really any of your buisness.. or like you care..?" Jack chuckled, "Cute little girls, are they yours? are they boltons?" Troy's hands formed into fists. "Don't Fucking Dare...you try any bullshit, in touching them, or my family, I will kill you!" Jack laughed, "You've grown up Troy." Troy growled, and turned the other way to get to his girls, "Say, that girl your with, I would love to meet her, and maybe get to hang out with her in bed.. she seems...tasty.." he smirked.

Troy's blood boiled, "stay away from her!" Jack crossed his arms, "aww what's a matter? did I make Troy mad?" Troy's nostrals flare, turning to him, "You come near me, Gabriella, or my three kids, I will fucking kill you! I'm not afraid to knock your head off your shoulders!" Jack smirked, "Just like your Mother, So Confident in herself... you know, your children need to know their Grandpa don't they? and so does your beauty, you wouldn't keep your kids away from meeting their grandpa would you?"

Troy shoved him backwards, "You? You aren't their grandpa, cause you aren't my father...or Josh's...just stay away from all of us." Jack got into his face, his face impassive and cold, "watch your mouth boy..."-he slithered his hand to grope Troy's throat-"or do you need another 'little lesson' like when you and Josh were younger...remember? Of course you do." Yes, he did...everytime he and Josh did something or saw something that they weren't supposed to, Jack would send them to their rooms. That's what he called it, 'a little lesson'. Josh was the one who told his teacher about it, Troy was scared shitless to tell anyone...still is, and he didn't think that he could tell Gabriella about it. He gulped, his eyes flickering in fear.

Jack held his stong grip around Troy's throat, then a ball was hit at Jack, he snarled turning around looking at Sophie, who was holding Emily's hand, "Leave my daddy alone!" she said. Jack smirked, Looking at Troy, "Cute little girls, would be shame if something happened to them, wouldn't it?" Troy glared at him, kicking him in the nuts sending him to the ground, he would not let his kids go through the same thing he went through. he rushed over to Sophie and Emily picking them up and taking them to the car, and driving off.

Sophie and Emily sat in the back seat. Sophie was the first to speak, "Daddy, who was that man?" she asked. Troy sighed, "no one important soph.." she looked out the window, watching the rain about to pour. "did he hurt you?" she asked.

Troy tightened his grip on the steering wheel, it was amazing; first the sun was out and shining...and then this. Troy felt tears sting his eyes as memories of what his father had done slipped into his memory_, "Just relax boys..." said Jack's voice, smooth but nothing hid the threat and intent, 10 year old Troy and 5 year old Josh cowered in the corner; just to the side of the bed. "Now get on the bed...now." his voice still remained calm, the two frightened boys shook their heads. Troy wasn't supposed to be afraid, he was 10 years old, he was supposed to be brave and protect his little brother. "L-Leave us a-alone!" Jack growled, grabbing Troy by the hair, "don't talk back to me boy!"_ He could still hear his father yelling at him most days, he wondered if Josh did too...he sighed.

"Sophie...let's go home okay?" Sophie nodded, cuddling into Troy's side as he drove, Emily sat in the back seat with silent tears running down her face and her usual thumb in her mouth; what a shitty day. Troy parked in the driveway and got out, hearing voices inside. Gabriella's and Josh's. Good, he needed to talk to his brother.

Troy and the girls walked in and Gabriella noticed Troy was kind of tensed up. "Baby, is something wrong?" she asked walking over to him. he sighed, pecking her lips, "I'm fine Brie..I just-" "Don't lie to me... I know when something is wrong.." he bit his bottom lip, "I can't talk to you about it.." she crossed her arms, "what do you mean? we always tell each other everything.." he sighed, "I know Brie, I know..this..it's just..so hard to tell you...especially right now..." Gabriella sighed, "When will you tell me what's up?" he sighed once more, "If I knew I would tell you... but you just got to trust right now Brie.." she sighed looking away, "I'm gonna take a shower Troy." and with that she headed up the stairs. Troy sighed taking a seat by Josh. Josh gulped, "hey, I got you a shake?"

Troy shook his head, "Thanks, but that's fine..." his legs were shaking from nervousness, Josh sighed, "Okay...what is it?" Troy gulped, remembering his run in with Jack. He turned to his brother, "I ran into dad." Josh felt his blood run cold, and his eyes widen, "D-dad?" Troy nodded wordlessly, "they let that son of a fucking bitch out of jail? When?"

Troy sighed, "I have no clue, but they let him out cause he was having a good behavior.." Josh sighed, "What did he say? what did he want?" Troy sighed running a hand through his hair, standing up, and leaning against the chair, "He was just saying things to piss me off... and talking about..ugh...I hate him Josh, his just the one person I can't stand, and I can't stand alot of people..." Josh gulped, "what did he say?" "He was saying stuff about Gabriella.. and my kids, and then he tried to teach me another lesson, then Sophie saved me by hitting him with a ball, and I kicked him in the balls, and he fell backwards, and I ran with the girls and drove here." Josh sighed, "why can't you tell Gabriella?"

His head snapped up, his blue eyes seeming darker than his normal hue of blue, "I can't Josh...I just can't...and neither can you." Josh sighed, "Man, it was years ago-" "you remember then right? The 'little lessons' that would happen every time we did or saw something we supposed to..." Troy's voice faded, Josh looked down, "Of course I remember Troy-I'm the one who-" Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, "we're not telling Gabriella...we're not, okay?" Josh felt himself nodding, "what about cousin Chad? We were always close, did you ever tell him?" Troy shook his head, "why not?"

Troy took a deep breath, "I...I was afraid of being made fun of.. ok? you had it lucky Josh, You had a family that cared for you when you were in foster care...I was on the streets! I got into drugs at 15, and Chad helped me out, I couldn't tell him what I've been through..my childhood sucked.. and my teenage life sucked until Gabriella... and she made my life worth living..So I had to quit the drugs..." Josh eyes went wide, "T-Troy..I..I didn't know-" "well now you do! life wasen't simple for me, It was Life In The Fast lane, I never knew what was gonna happen, but I'm glad it turned out how it did, cause now I have the most beauitful girl, and the most beautiful children, and I wouldn't trade it for nothing!" Josh gulped, "I'm sorry Troy..I didn't know..."

there was a long pause then Josh asked, "How did you and Gabriella meet? was she into drugs too, or was she a friend of Chad's or anything?" Troy chuckled at the memory, "no...she uh was pregnant with Sophie and, she was in labour when we met-I was volunteering at the hospital." Josh smiled, "wonderful way to meet, so Sophie isn't yours biologically?" Troy shook his head, "no, but I love her the same...I'd never hurt her like _Jack_ hurt us..." he turned to his little brother, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you by the way.." Josh scoffed, "dude you were 10." "But you were 5, it shouldn't have happened to you too." Josh sighed, "Troy it shouldn't have happened to either of us..." another silence, this time it was much longer than the first. Troy moved his eyes around, seeing Josh's book bag and a discarded psyhology book. He picked it up, "You in college?"

Josh sat up walking over to him, "yeah, umm this is my first year.. kind of rough being a freshman.." Troy nodded, "yeah, I would say.. what you studying to be?" Josh smiled, "Well I either want to be a Teacher, cause I love and adore kids, or maybe a Police Officer..." Troy nodded, "Well I'm happy for you..I never made it to college.." Josh looked at him, "why?" Troy shrugged, "I guess I didn't want too..I don't know..I made pretty good grades and school, and was gonna go to college on a free scholarship to Berkley, but umm I got into drugs and everything.. they wouldn't accept me.." Josh sighed, "Oh..umm..I'm sorry.." Troy nodded, "So umm, about Sophie, does she know her real dad?"

Troy looked at him, "Vaguely...when she was younger than 4...hopefully she never finds out about him." Josh looked at his brother, "but she has a right to know her actual father Troy.." he sighed, "Go-not this again, look Josh...I really don't want to talk about this okay...let's just worry about our so called father right now, Gabriella needs protection and my kids need protection." Josh raised an eyebrow, "okay...?"_ What's that have to me? _were the unspoken dialogue, "You are going to help."

Josh blinked, "What?" Troy nodded, "you heard me...until Jack is...not in our lives anymore, they need protection, Josh, you're going to help." "What about my classes?" "We'll take it shifts...but 'dear old daddy' is not coming anywhere near any of us."

Josh sighed, "Troy, don't you think Gabriella can take care of herself?" Troy looked at him, "No.. she's mine, and I need to protect her." Josh gulped, but then sighed, "but umm.. what are we suppose to tell her? I mean, she's gonna realize were keeping an eye on her?" Troy sighed, "We'll be careful, I can't risk losing her, and I can't risk her finding out.." Josh looked at him, "why do you not want her finding out? Troy, you were 10, she's not gonna make fun of you."

"What happened when he was 10?" Troy turned his head at the voice, Gabriella stood in short denim shorts that reminded Josh of Daisy Duke from Dukes Of Hazzard, and to go with it was a pink spaghetti strap tank top. _He felt his mouth run dry, his hands roamed her body as he lifted her shirt from her abdomen. Her skin was warm to his touch, and as he kissed her neck, she arched against him when he hit the sensitive sweet spot; she dug her nails into his back as she muttered in his ear..._"Hello? Troy, what happened when you were 10?" Troy gulped, Josh came out of his reverie, he suddenly felt like he needed a cold shower. "Uhm...nothing Brie." she frowned, crossing her arms; Josh groaned when the action pushed her breasts up a little. _I shouldn't be doing this...She's Troy's._

"It didn't sound like nothing Troy." Troy sighed, walking over to her, and gently grabbing her wrists, "It's fine Brie..all right, trust me? Everything's going to be fine..." there was something in his voice that Gabriella didn't like but his eyes was what held her focus.

Gabriella looked away from him, "Something is going on Troy..I can see it in your eyes.." Troy sighed cupping her cheek with his hand.."Baby, nothing is going-" she shook her head, "No, until you can tell me the truth...I don't wanna see you...me, Sophie, Logan, and Emily will stay with Sharpay until you are ready to tell me what's going on, cause I'm getting my feelings mixed up, and I don't know what to do, your hurting me Troy, I'm confused and hurt by you.." Troy sighed, "Brie, baby, just try to listen to me, I'm trying to protect you." she crossed her arms, "That's it Troy, from what? your really starting to piss me off! and It's not making me happy at all!" Josh stood there uncomfortable, she was kind of a turn on for him when they were arguing, and when she was...mad.

Gabriella crossed her arms, looking at Troy, "I'm leaving Troy.. and when your ready to trust me, and tell me the truth, you know where sharpay lives, cause I'm through being the one to know everything last, It's not fair, and it's hurting me."

Troy blinked at her, "Baby, No! You have to stay here!" he grabbed her wrists, "Please..Please stay here.." his heart was pounding fast, and his eyes had fear written all over them. Gabriella noticed this looking into his eyes, and she whispered, "I'm sorry.. no.. I know something is wrong, Cause I can see the fear written in your eyes, and I bet your heart is pounding fast... and I can't stand being lied to Troy... I want the truth, and if you can't give me at least that, then I don't know what we have right now.."

Josh cleared his throat, "I'm just gonna go-" Troy turned toward him, " I'm following her.. this is just like last time." That peaked Josh's interest, "you mean she went to her friends house last time? What'd you do then?" the memory of him climbing the tree and singing Hit Me Baby One More Time came to him and then singing I'm Henry The 8th I Am, he chuckled, "Nothing that would interest you." Josh laughed, "Yeah...that smile says differently...what'd you do?" Troy sighed, "Let's just say...I can't sing all that great if I'm holding onto a tree." Josh thought about that for a second, "you sang to her...from a tree branch..."

Troy smiled, "Hey I would do anything for the one I love." Josh sighed, "Well, I wish you luck, and Troy.." Troy looked at him, "Tell her...she'll understand.." Troy nodded as he rushed after her, she had taken the car, so he would have to run, not walk, run.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella just pulled up, and was holding Logan in her arms, and Sophie and Emily walking behind her. she knocked on the door, and Carter smiled, "Gabi!" she smiled hugging him, "Hey Carter, Can I stay with you guys for awhile?" He nodded, "Sure, but wheres Troy?" she sighed, "Very Long Story.." "Ohhh." Carter said, Sophie & Emily ran inside quicky to play with Noah, and Sharpay came in holding her and Carter's two year old son Aiden, the same age as the twins. "Gabi, what happened?" Gabriella sighed letting Logan down to play with Aiden, "Troy happened..his hiding something from me, and I can't stand being lied to, so I'm staying here until his ready to tell me, cause he obviously needs time to himself to figure things out." Sharpay nodded, "Well your welcome to stay here." "Thank you."

Troy's feet pounded on the ground, his chest hurt with every blasted step but he reached Sharpay's house in under 15 minutes. He rang the doorbell, Carter answered, "Troy, hey...what's up?" He breathed through his nose so he wouldn't wheeze, "I..need...to talk..to Gabriella."

Carter looked at him, "Hey umm, what's going on?" Troy sighed, "I..I can't tell you..It's just..It's so complicated." Carter sighed running a hand through his hair, "Daddy?" Aiden came to him, "Can we order pizza?" Carter laughed, "Go ask your mother." Aiden smiled running to his mom, Carter looked at Troy, Troy sighed, breathing heavy, "I..I need to talk to her, just please... I need to talk to her." Gabriella came downstairs, and looked at the door, and backed up a bit to hear their conversation. Carter looked at the stairs, and she mouthed, "No." and Carter sighed turning back to Troy, "Umm..she's uhh taking a nap right now..I can tell her that you stopped by, or call you when she's awake?" he said.

Troy looked at him, "Carter...you are a horrible liar, my own brother is a better liar-" Carter interrupted him, "brother?" Troy shook his head, "yeah...uh brother...long story." the bulky guy stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Too long to tell your friend?" Troy looked at him, "what? No...Carter, look just let me talk to Gabriella." "I think you should leave." Carter started pushing the door shut, Troy pushed it the opposite way, "No, I need to talk to her!"

Carter pushed the door harder, "Troy leave..she and the kids are fine for the moment, just go and-" "DADDY!" Carter turned to see Sophie staring at them, her eyes wide as she watched Troy try to get inside, " she looked at Carter, "Uncle Carter, why aren't you letting daddy inside?" Carter sighed, his grip loosening on the door, Troy pushed it open, seeing Sophie. "Sophie," he held out his arms and the little girl ran into them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Daddy...why does momma keep taking us away from you?" Troy pulled away, sighing, he looked at Carter saying with his eyes 'Privacy.' Carter shut the door only a bit, Gabriella was still listening through it.

"Sophie...your mom and I...we just have some things going on right now.." "But don't you love each other?" Troy cupped her cheek, "Baby girl, we love each other more than anything..." "Then why does she keep taking us away, it doesn't look like she loves you...I love you." Troy smiled, "Hey, I love you...and your brother and your sister...just me and mom need sometime to work things out..." Sophie squirmed in his arms, wanting down, Troy put her down, she grabbed his finger, "then let's take you to mommy." He smiled, Sophie opened the door, unfortunately, Gabriella had moved behind it and the door opening wider had bumped her head.

"Ouch!" Troy looked behind the door, "Brie?" she smiled shallowly, "Troy..." Sophie pushed Troy's hand in Gabriella's direction, "Talk to daddy momma..." Gabriella looked at her then at Troy, crossing her arms, "Honey I don't want to." Sophie frowned, her lips quivering and her face turning red, "DADDY!" She screamed, "MOMMY HATES US!" she ran out the door, not knowing where she was going.

Gabriella paniced rushing after her, but as soon as she was out the door, Sophie was gone. Gabriella had tears running down her cheeks, "Sophie!" she cried out, falling to her knees. Troy came out behind her helping her up by her elbow, "Brie." she pushed him off, "Get off me Troy! I need to find Sophie!" she rushed further down the street with Troy running after her and grabbing her arm. she looked at him, "let me go Troy!" she screamed. Troy held her in a hug not letting go, he looked at her in the eyes, "I love you so damn much, you are my life...and when we find our daughter, I am going to tell you everything.." Gabriella pulled away from him, "let me go Troy! I need to find Sophie! on my own, she's my daughter!" she screamed.

Troy grabbed her arm again, "She's my Daughter too Gabriella! don't you fucking dare say she's not!" Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I know Troy... you are her father, but your not her Biological Father...even though you hate him, I hate him too, but I still think Sophie has a right to know him!" Troy looked at her, "She doesn't deserve to know about him, just need to stick with her knowing I'm her father." Gabriella looked at him, through her flushed face, and red eyes, "So you don't ever want her finding out?"

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

She didn't like this neighborhood, it scared her. Her face burned from tears, and her eyes hurt and felt puffy. She sniffled, rubbing her palm against her face to wipe away tears as she sat on the curb, "Mommy ...Daddy..." Sophie whispered, holding her knees against her chest. A shadow cast over her, "Hey...uh...you okay?" she lifted her head to see a man, she saw him before, she nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. The guy sat next to her, "Hey...uh, you can talk to me you know," she shook her head, "ah your mom taught you 'never speak to strangers' huh? Good girl for listenin' to her..well, you can talk to me cause I'm no stranger..." Sophie sniffled, "Y-you're not?" The guy chuckled, "No...angelita, I'm your papi. Your dad."

Sophie backed away from him, "No..No.. your not my daddy.." Jimmy laughed, "Oh sweet babygirl, You are.. Troy's not your daddy, I am.." she shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "No..I want my daddy." he smiled, "Well, I'm right here.." she sniffled, "No..get away from me!" she screamed running but tripped in the middle of the street, and he picked her up, "No! stop! Daddy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, people began coming towards them, and Jimmy ran off with her as she kept screaming, "I want my daddy!"

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella and Troy began searching everywhere for her, it was getting dark. Gabriella began screaming again, searching around with her flashlight, "Sophie!" she screamed. Troy was on the other side, "Soph! come on! answer for Daddy." right now, he was scared to death, and when they found her, he was gonna give the four year old a cell phone. Gabriella sighed, "Troy..I'm worried..I need my baby girl." Troy sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it. "We'll find her..I promise.." Then Gabriella's phone rang, and she answered it, "Hello?" she froze when the other person said, "look for a little girl?" Gabriella's throat tensed up, "Jimmy, Give me Sophie! I'll do anything!" she cried. Jimmy smirked, "Give me $15,000,000" she looked at Troy, "He wants money for Sophie.."

Troy grabbed the phone from Gabriella, "Damn it...Jimmy she's not a fucking ATM, she's a child." Jimmy scoffed, "my child...anyway, you want her or not?" Troy bit his lip, "I swear if you harm a hair on her head-" "That hurts Bolton, my once-favourite drug client, I'd never hurt my daughter. I'd never lie to her either." Troy clenched his fists, "I haven't lied to her-" "Really now? Making her think you were father? Tsk tsk, shame on you..you're a bad influence, I don't think you should be around her anymore." Troy heard Sophie's voice call him in the background, "DADDY!" Jimmy growled under his breath, but when he spoke to her he was calm; it made Troy sick to his stomach, "he's not your daddy, I am...yo soy su papi." Troy growled, hanging up the phone in fury.

(he also knew where to find Jimmy), he turned to Gabriella, grabbing her shoulders gently, "Brie, go back to the house...not Sharpay's ours...Josh is there...get him to find help...I'll be at Jimmy's...I think that's where Sophie is."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I'm going with you." Troy's eyes went wide, "No.. it's to dangerous for you." she crossed her arms, "No..I don't fucking care, my daughter is in danger, and I want to see her!" Troy sighed, "Fine, but your staying behind me the whole time.." Gabriella nodded, as they slipped into the car and drove down the road. Gabriella was waiting impatiently. "How long till were there?" Troy sighed, "about 5 more minutes." Gabriella sighed laying back in the passenger seat, "I need to know if she's ok..." Troy sighed, "Me too..I'm terrified Brie..." she looked at him, holding his hand, and bringing it to his lips, "It's ok to be afraid.." Troy looked at her, but kept his eyes on the road again, still holding her hand tightly.

When they showed up to the drug alley, Drug Addicts that Troy used to know were standing around, either waiting for a drug dealer to walk by, or waiting to beat someone's ass for ripping them off. Troy sighed holding onto Gabriella's hand tightly, He was so terrified for Gabriella to be with him here. "Brie..I need you to stay in the car." she shook her head, "No..I'm going with you." Troy sighed, He knew it probably would be better for her to go inside with him. As they got outside, He grabbed her hand, then a guy around Troy's age came over to him, "Well, Well, Well, Bolton finally came back to us." his eyes moved to Gabriella, "Wow, Beautiful, you look so hot..how did you get this Troy." Gabriella held onto Troy's hand tigher, "Troy, please..let's just walk in." she whispered.

The drug addict wasn't having it, he blocked their way, "I just want to catch up...I asked you a question Bolton." Troy bit his lip, he couldn't remember this guy's name for the life of him. "Look we just need to see Jimmy." The drug dealer smirked, "yeah Montez has the good stuff...hey I'll escort you guys." Gabriella put herself deeper into Troy's side, whispering in his ear, "maybe I should've gone to get Josh like you said..." Troy laughed silently, "ya think Brie?"

The Guy held his arm agaisnt the door way. "Why won't you go inside Bolton, I'll keep a good eye on your little princess." Troy looked at him, then at Gabriella, he leaned his mouth into her ear, then whispered, "Hold my hand tight, cause were about to move fast." Troy looked back at the guy, "I don't think so." He send his fist towards the guy, sending him to the ground, he held Gabriella's hand tight, "Come on Brie!" he said to her running up to the building, and she ran behind him holding his hand.

The door slammed behind them when they got inside, the apartment was still as trashy as Gabriella remembered it, she shivered, the memories being far from good yet way passed bad; even horrible. "Troy, Jimmy lives on the second floor..." Troy nodded, the building had no elevator, so the stairs it is. At which, the stairs smelled of rotten tomatoes plus stale milk that had gone way too sour. Troy felt like gagging, Gabriella actually threw up.

Troy looked at her petting her back, "Baby, you ok?" she nodded, "This is just..so sickening.. my poor baby." he looked at her holding her close, "I want you close with me while were here, ok?" she nodded digging her face into his jacket as they walked up to the 2nd floor. Troy tried to turn the knob, but it was no use, it wouldn't open. Troy looked at Gabriella, "Stand back Brie." she did as she was told and stood back. Troy backed away and then pound the door down. Gabriella jumped as Troy was on the floor. she rushed over to him, "Troy?" she helped him up, and he looked at her grabbing her hand, "Let's go." she froze in her spot, and he looked at her, "what's a matter baby?" she shook her head, "I can't be here.."

Troy held her hands gently, "I'm here...I'm with you, come on, we're here for Sophie." She looked at him, nodding, "yeah..but, this place...I can't be here again Troy..." suddenly a throat cleared behind them, "Gabi?" Gabriella turned her head, seeing a dark skinned woman who looked thin-almost too thin- and dark circles around her eyes, making her eyes seem darker. However, Gabriella recognized her, "Taylor?" she looked her up and down, she was wearing blue knee stilletto boots, a skin tight baby blue mini skirt with a white tube top. "What happened? I thought you went to college..." Taylor sighed, playing with her fingers, "Things happened, shit happened and...it's a long story." Taylor's eyes went to Troy, recognition flashed in her eyes, she smiled friendly, "anyway...whose Sophie?"

Gabriella sighed shakily, squeezing Troy's hand tightly, Troy sighed, "She's our daughter and we have reason to believe that Jimmy-" "Montez?" Taylor's brow crinkled, her lips curled down, Gabriella looked at her, "Yeah...yeah...what are you doing here anyway?" Taylor frowned deeper, "no reason...just, i was going to see Jimmy." Troy looked at her, "so you know what apartment he's in?"

Taylor nodded, Troy looked at Gabriella, "Can you lead us up there?" Taylor nodded, "yeah, follow me.." They followed behind her, making their way up to Jimmy's apartment. Gabriella could feel Troy was a little...uneasy about something, tensed and uncomfortable, "what's wrong Troy?" she asked. he looked at her, shaking his head, "Nothing." he said.

When Taylor opened the door, their stood Jimmy. and he saw Troy and Gabriella, he smirked, "Hey Troy." Troy then pushed him against the wall, his hands around his throat, "Where is she!" then sophie came running towards Gabriella. "Mommy!" Gabriella opened her arms up, "Babygirl!" she held her close, Sophie looked at Troy, "Daddy!" she ran to him, and he picked her up, "Hey baby girl.." she held her hands firmly on his shoulders, tears rolling down her soft baby cheeks, she sniffled a little bit, "Daddy.." he smiled, "Shh baby, it's ok.." she shook her head, "Your my ? his lying isn't he? please daddy, tell me his lying." she was choking out a sob.

Troy sighed playing with her curls, "Baby, I'm your daddy, and I always will be." Sophie held on tighter to him, Gabriella came over and Sophie grabbed onto her. Jimmy snarled, "Why are you still lying to her Troy..you know that fucking kid is mine!" he yelled.

Taylor widened her eyes, "Kid? You have a kid?" Jimmy turned to her, he knew how to console a hooker, he smiled charmingly, running his hand down her arm, "baby...come on.." Taylor pulled back, slapping Jimmy hard across the face. "Do you even know how to care for a kid?" Sophie buried her head in Troy's shoulder, "Daddy...Mommy...I want to go home, to Logan and Emily and uncle Josh..." Troy rubbed her back soothingly, "I 're going to leave now." Jimmy looked up at him, "Like hell you are." he pulled a pistol out of his back pocket, "you fuckers aren't going anywhere!" Troy held Sophie tight to him, "we're leaving Jimmy..I'm done with you, Gabriella is done with you...I'm pretty sure that Taylor is done with you." Taylor smiled small, even though she was sure that he said her name because Gabriella had said it earlier, she was positive that he remembered her...of course back then, he was skinnier, gangly and well, on drugs when she knew him.

Jimmy shook his head, "no way..." Troy scoffed, turning around with Sophie and Gabriella, Taylor followed suit. Next came the sound of a gun shooting loudly, cracking through the air. Sophie was accidentally dropped on her bottom as Troy fell to the ground, the back of his shirt becoming soaked in the warm, sticky blood. Gabriella screamed, "Troy!" Sophie screamed, "Daddy!" Troy looked up, "I..I'm fine..just take Sophie home Brie...Josh is there..."

Gabriella bent down to Troy, "No! were not leaving!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, Troy looked at her, "No Brie.. you have to go, I don't want you to see this.." she shook her head, "No..Me and Sophie are staying." Jimmy smirked, "Well welcome home Gabriella.." she looked up at him, "You Bastard!" she screamed coming over to him, and he stabbed the gun into he stomach. she whimpered, as the pain from the gun. he smirked, "aww don't whimper like that.. your so beautiful Brie...and I've been waiting this long to get Troy out of the picture so I can have you.." Taylor pushed him to the ground, "Take Sophie and Run Gabriella." Gabriella held onto her stomach, "I Can't leave Troy.." Jimmy sat up and shot Taylor through the skull, and she fell to the ground. Gabriella let out a sob.

Troy rolled on the floor to see what had happened, "Brie.. you have to leave..now.." Gabriella shook her head, "No..I'm not leaving you-" Troy looked at her, "Leave now Brie..I'm gonna be fine..get help." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, and nodded and kissed his lips, "I love you Troy." she whispered.

Gabriella grabbed Sophie by the hand, rushing to the car, pushing aside any druggies that got in her way as she put Sophie in the backseat and herself in the drivers. She rushed to her house, rushing in and seeing Josh sitting nervously on the couch. He jumped up like a cartoon, "Gabriella what happened?" Sophie ran to the hall closet and hid in there, "It's Troy, he's been shot!"

Josh came over to her, "Gabriella, where is he?" she was sobbing, "He's, He's at Jimmy's." she told him where Jimmy lived. Josh looked at her, "I need you to stay here with Sophie, and call Sharpay to bring Logan and Emily over... I know Troy wants you all together.." Gabriella nodded, and Josh rushed out the door.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When Josh showed up, and ran up the stairs, and opening the apartment door. jimmy was nowhere in sight, and he came over to the floor to Troy, "Troy..come on buddy, we have to get you to the hospital." he helped him up, letting his shoulder around Josh's neck leading him down to the car putting him into the passenger's seat, and rushing him to the hospital.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy's eyes fluttered opened, he looked around the hospital room, and his eyes landed on Josh. "Hey, your up.." Josh smiled, Troy looked at him, "yeah..what happened.." Josh sighed, "well Jimmy shot you, and you were a 'Lucky One' cause they bullet could of killed you, and It almost did." Troy looked at him, "Gabriella-" "She's on her way down here now.." Troy looked at him, "What about Sophie? what happened to Jimmy?" Josh sighed, "When I showed up, Jimmy was gone, and Sophie is alright, she's with Gabriella, Sophie and Gabriella are both worried about you, but Sophie's at Sharpay's while Gabriella comes here to see you in a little bit, she's worried to death."

Troy leaned his head back on the pillow, reaching slowly for a cup of water that was on his side table. Only when he took a sip, he spit it back in the glass, it burned his throat. Josh wanted to laugh, "Never drink another man's gin." Troy looked at him with narrowed eyes and with a raspy voice he spoke, "Water...Josh..." Josh chuckled, grabbing an empty cup and pouring him some water, then handing him the glass. Troy gulped it slowly, "When's she going to get here...?" Josh looked at his watch, "uhm should be in-" _knock knock._ He looked at the door then at Troy, "should be her," only when he went to the door, it wasn't Gabriella.

His face paled, "D-dad?" he said, barely above a whisper. He doubted Troy could hear him, Jack chuckled, "Hello Josh...my you've grown...almost as much as your brother." Josh turned his head back to look at Troy, who was lazily closing his eyes; the doctor's had given him morphine earlier and the effects still had a while to subside; he turned back to face his father, "What do you want?" Jack faked hurt, "I just want to catch up." "Well me and Troy do not want you in our lives...not after what you did to us." Jack rolled his eyes, "I care less about Troy, after all he's the one who got you guys taken away-" "What?" Josh said, interrupting him with narrowed eyes, "No..I did..." by now Josh had slipped out side the room, Jack scowled at him. Josh continued, "I told my teacher...she told the principal, and then he told the police. It's my fault not Troy's...so lay off of him."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "So your the son that got me thrown into prison..." Josh looked at him nodding, "Yeah it was me, and I'm glad I did..so now leave, Troy doesn't want you here." Troy wondered what was taking Josh so long, "Josh, Is that Gabi?" Josh just looked at Jack, and shouted, "No, it's just trash." Jack glared at him, and Josh pushed him out of the room. As Jack turned around Gabriella was coming up, with some flowers. "Hey, are you Troy's Girl?" Gabriella nodded smiling, "yes, who are you?" he smirked, "I'm his father." Gabriella froze, "His..His Father..?" Jack nodded, "Has he told you about me.." she shook her head, "Not that much.. have you seen Troy, is he ok?" Jack smiled, "His Fine, His just sleeping, he told me to tell you that if his asleep don't come in and wake him.."

Gabriella looked at him, and sighed, "Ok." Jack smirked, "Want me to take you home?" Gabriella sighed, she didn't know if she should trust this guy. "umm no thanks, I'm fine-" "Come on, I insist." she sighed, well if Troy is able to trust him enough to come into the room, I guess she could ride with him. she nodded following behind him to the car, she took out her phone and texted Josh,

_Tell Troy when he wakes up I'll come back when his up, Your guy's dad said he was asleep so his taking me home, I'm happy that Troy and His Dad is getting along." _

Josh sighed, Troy looked up, "that wasn't Gabi?" Josh shook his head, "no...she should be here-" _lead them with strong hands, _to stand up when they can't...his cell phone rang, Troy looked at him, "whose calling?" Josh dug his phone out of his pocket, "It's not a call." Troy yawned, the morphine's lasting effects taking its toll on him, "whose texting you then?" Josh clicked 'view text' and his eyes went wide, "uhm Gabriella." Troy popped his head up, "she on her way up?" Josh re-read the text then lifted his eyes to meet his brothers, "uh..she's in traffic, and she asked me to meet her down there...so I'll be there to meet her but we'll both be up here."

Josh rushed out the door and down the stairs. Gabriella and Jack were on the Elevator. Gabriella sighed looking at the number floors change as they went down. Jack smirked, "So, how long have you and Troy been together?" she smiled, "Almost 5 years." Jack looked at her, "any kids?" she nodded, "Just three.. Troy's a terrific Father." the Elavator dinged, and the doors opened, "As he should be, I mean he learned from the best." Gabriella looked at him confused, "I bet." she said, and they walked towards the exit doors.

Just as they were walking to the car, Jack reached in his back pocket, pulling out a switched blade and grabbed Gabriella from behind; the cold blade of the switched blade against her throat, "Okay here's the deal princess, you are going to come with me...and we are going to have _fun_ whether you want to or not."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, she was so stupid. "Please...please don't-" she sobbed out. he chuckled, "Come on." when Josh came out, he found her being dragged inside the car. Gabriella saw him, "Josh!" she screamed. Jack looked up, and Josh came running as fast as he could. Jack let go of Gabriella and got inside the car driving off. "Gabi!" Josh came rushing over to her, holding her close, "Are you ok?" she shook her head whimpering, "No..just take me to Troy..ok? I want Troy.." she sniffled.

Josh nodded, still holding her close, for some reason his body tingling..._he kissed her, hard and passionately, running his fingers through her hair..._damn him, wait a minute, if she hadn't kissed him that night maybe he wouldn't be feeling this way. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, yes that had to be it. Josh walked her to the elevator, where Gabriella leaned against the wall. "Are..." he cleared his throat, "are you sure you're okay Gabi?" she nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, "yeah I'm fine..." her lips trembled, the lips that she had pressed against his and...the lips he wanted to taste again. No! He shouldn't be thinking about this, but...he just, "Gabriella.." he subconsciously moved closer to her, she was unware of this, "you uh...erm.." she sniffled,

"I can't believe that guy's your father..yours and Troy's." Josh sighed, moving closer a bit more, "yeah well...uh..." why was he being such a coward, Come on Josh! Man up! Sighing, he pushed off the from wall and stood in front of Gabriella, "Josh, what are you-" his lips crashed down on hers, hard...and passionately. The fact that Gabriella wasn't kissing back didn't register to him, she tasted amazing. She squirmed, pushing him hard off of her, "What are you doing?" She yelled, "Gab-" slap! his head flung to the side, his cheek stung. "Don't call me...that, just...just stay away from me..." the elevator doors opened and she walked quickly out. Josh watched her leave, sighing, great...just great.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella walked into the room, and shutting the door behind her. Troy looked up, "Brie." she smiled sadly walking over to him and kissing him passionately. "Troy, I love you, I was so worried about you." he smiled, "I love you too Brie, and I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine..how's Soph, Log, & Emmy?" she smiled at the nicknames he gave to all three. "There fine, all three miss you like crazy, especially Sophie." he smiled, "Well I miss all of them, and you..wheres Josh?"

Gabriella froze, she didn't want to be reminded of him right now. Troy looked at her, "Brie..what's wrong?" she bit her lip, "Troy, you need to know something.." he looked at her sitting up, "yeah?" she looked at the ground, "When we were on the elavator..he..he kissed me..and I slapped him..I'm sorry Troy, but I didn't know what else to do, I...I freaked out, I just.. I didn't know why he did it.." she said holding onto his hand.

Troy looked at her, her other words not registering other than the words 'Josh, kissed, and me' Troy narrowed his eyes, "Where is he now?" Gabriella grabbed his hand, "I...I don't know, he ...I told him to leave me alone-Troy, I'm sorry, he just made me so mad!" Troy squeezed her hand, kissing her knuckles, "Its fine, I just want to know where he is...I'd like to talk to him..." Gabriella nodded, pulling out her phone and beginning to text him. Troy smirked, "you're mad at him aren't you?" She looked up through her lashes, "ticked." He chuckled, his hand snaking around her waist and pulling to him, "It's a turn on..." Gabriella giggled, hitting send and then turning her head so she can kiss Troy passionately.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Josh walked out of the hospital going to his car, and then his phone vibrated, and he got the text, and his eyes widened at what he read, _ 'I'm still mad at you, but Troy wants to talk...come here now.' _Josh sighed, running his hand down his face, he was a deadman, he had to talk to Troy, he would be a coward if he didn't.. and he still wanted to be able to see his nieces and nephews.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella looked at the text that read, '_Alright, I'm coming back up right now, and I'm sorry.' _she sighed, "I'm gonna hide in the bathroom till he leaves, ok." Troy nodded, and she went into the bathroom, and held her body against the wall, and her ear against the door to hear their conversation.

Gabriella looked at the text that read, Alright, I'm coming back up right now, and I'm sorry. she sighed, "I'm gonna hide in the bathroom till he leaves, ok." Troy nodded, and she went into the bathroom, and held her body against the wall, and her ear against the door to hear their conversation.

Josh gripped the door handle, trying to keep a calm poker face, he opened the door. "uh...Tr-" Troy looked at him, gesturing to a chair, "have a seat...I want to talk to you." If he was angry, he didn't show it, ..so he either didn't know, or an incredibly good actor. Most likely the latter. Josh gulped, slowly walking to the chair and sitting down. he noticed Gabriella wasn't in the room, "Gabriella-" "So you know who we're talking about?" Josh nodded slowly, "I kind of...figured." Troy nodded, "and you kissed her." He said it so calmly, should Josh be worried? "How d-" Why'd he ask, if he Troy would've said, "Gabriella told me...tell me, how do you feel about her?"

Josh looked at him, "Wh-what?" Troy sighed, "it's polite to answer a question once you've been asked..." Josh still looked confused, ""Uh...Troy, I think that you hit your head...I kissed her, you aren't mad?" Troy smirked, leaning back, "Josh, bro, I'm furious...I just want to know how you feel about her, I plan to beat you in your sleep once I'm out of here." Oh how Troy loved his own sense of humour. And Josh's face, it was priceless! Like a scared chicken!

Josh gulped, and sighed, "I..Uh...I don't know.." Troy narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean you don't know? You can't just go and kiss someone that you have no feelings for!" Josh gulped once more, "I..I don't know how I feel about her, when she kissed me that one night, she made me feel weird, like I was liking her, not falling for her, just...just liking her.. and soon enough I was craving her touch and her lips, and I couldn't control myself anymore, I needed more.."

Troy looked at him, "You do understand that she is mine, and you can't have her, ever.." Josh stood up pushing his hands into her pockets, "I..I understand that, but uhh..I don't know, I'm sorry I kissed her though, I really..never wanted this to happen, I really wanted us to be brothers.." he had tears in his eyes, "I lost you once, and..and I don't want it to happen again, cause.." Troy just looked at him, tears began sliding down his cheeks, "I love you man... I missed you, when I was away, I just wanted my brother.. and...and..I don't know anymore..I gotta go."

room...in the basement." Gabriella looked at him, her eyes widening, "Troy but-" he pulled her in, kissing her hard and good and long, his fingers digging through her hair, she groaned into the kiss, too soon he pulled away. "He's my brother Brie...and he's living in a hotel...he'll live with us, help us out...the kids will have an uncle who will actually care about them."

Gabriella sighed, biting her bottom lip, "I Guess we can give it a shot.. since his your brother.." he smiled, "That's my girl." he kissed her lips once more, and just layed in each other's arms.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

A Month had went by, and Josh was already settled in, and he was really close to his nieces and nephew, but especially close to his nieces, especially Emily. they got along very well, and were very close. Josh was tucking in Emily, "Goodnight Shorty." he said kissing her forhead, and going over to turn the lights off, "Uncle Josh...are you leaving me?" his mouth popped open, and spoke, "N-N..N-No, I was just.. I was just getting a book, and..reading in the dark.." he sat down on the bing bag next to her. she smiled, "Thank you." he looked at her, "hey, It's no problem, I've been meaning to catch up on my cat in the hat." she took her small hand, and caressed his cheek, "I love you.." she spoke.

Josh smiled, "So...uh...you want to read or maybe..." Emily put her thumb in her mouth, "Daddy reads to me, Mommy hums"- she pointed at him, a cute and undeniable smile on her face- "You sing." Josh looked at her, laughing, "Sing...you want me to sing?" Emily nodded, grabbing his hand with her tiny one and holding it close to her, "sing dippidy doo dah..." Josh chuckled, "ehh I don't know that one, you'll have to sing a few bars."

Troy had come by to check on Emily, seeing as Logan and Sophie were already asleep, when he saw Emily awake with Josh he smiled, leaning up against the door, Gabriella came up to him, about to open her mouth but Troy put a finger to his lips, telling her 'sshh'. Emily giggled, "I'll sing first...you sing the west." Josh nodded, "okay Shorty, then I'm gonna see Munchin." Emily giggled_, "Zippidy Doo Dah Zippidy Ay My Oh My what a wonderful day..."_ Josh chuckled, "Oh right! Now I remember this song!" Emily giggled, Gabriella and Troy smiled, Josh picked up the stuffed Giraffe that had fallen on the floor as he started singing the kid song,_ "Plenty of sunshine heading your way, my oh my what a wonderful day..." _Emily yawned, hugging the giraffe tight to her chest, "I love you uncle Joshie..." she mumbled as her voice trailed off into a light snore. Josh smiled, kissing her cheek, "Love you too Shorty."

Josh stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he turned seeing Troy and Gabriella, "How long were you standing there?" Troy chuckled softly, whispering, "long enough..Joshie." Josh narrowed his eyes, "Hey...only Shortly calls me that..." Gabriella giggled, "Guys' its late...come on," she looked at Josh, "you have school tomorrow."

As Gabriella turned to go into her bedroom, Josh was stopped by Troy, "Hey..I'm glad you here." Josh looked at him, "yeah me too, umm thanks again for letting me stay here for awhile.." Troy nodded, "You can stay for as long as you want.." Josh nodded, "Uhh yeah, It won't be that long, just until I can get a place of my..umm own.." Troy looked at him biting his bottom lip, "Yeah, I wonder how Emily will react when she finds out that you won't be here forever." Josh shrugged, "I don't know..I don't think she'll notice.."

Troy shook his head, "Kids aren't stupid Josh...especially mine, believe me, they'll notice." Josh frowned, Troy patted his shoulder and followed Gabriella to his bedroom, Josh turned to look at the sleeping Emily, he sighed, she was smart for 2. Well, 3 next month. He smiled, maybe...he wouldn't move out right away. He'd stay for a reasonable amount of time...say...oh, for the next 20 years.

An Hour into sleep, Gabriella was startled by the thunder and lightening. Troy woke up and wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, don't be scared, I'm right here.." she sighed, "I know, I know.. it's still...I've been scared of storms since I was a little girl.." Troy smiled softly and kissed her temple. "There is no reason to be scared, I'm here, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." she sighed, and cuddled into his side, "Troy.." she breathed, "Are you gonna tell me what happened to you when you were 10?"

Troy sighed, "Br-" she looked at him, "Please...when I heard you and Josh..fighting last month-it sounded serious, what did your father do to you guys Troy?" he didn't want to relive an memory, he moved away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Brie...I-I can't...I want to"- he pinched the bridge of his nose, turning and grabbing her hands in his. "Please understand that my so called father...he was a drunk, a pyschotic bastard...and..." he hated to cry. But these memories, they made him feel just like a child, Gabriella ran her thumb in circles over his knuckles, he continued, "everytime me and Josh saw or did something we weren't supposed to he'd send us to our room...and he'd give us a 'little lesson.'" Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Troy-" "That's what he called it...a little lesson."

Gabriella came out from under the cover, and sat beside him, sitting on her knees, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't know.." Troy bit his bottom lip, "I'm sorry Brie-" she shook her head, "You have no reason to be sorry Troy...he raped you as a kid, and that's not right! I could never picture a Father doing that to his own kids!" Troy sniffled, "I will never hurt Sophie, Emily, or Logan like that...I would never do that Brie, I won't ever do it to you either.." Gabriella nodded kissing his lips, "And I know you won't...But I do have something to tell you." he looked at her, "what is it?"

she took a deep breath, taking his hand, "That day you were in the hospital, I came up to see you, and your dad was outside your room..." there was a long pause, she took another deep breath, "He had told me, that you were asleep, and that I should not bother you, so he offered me a ride home, at first I didn't want to, cause you had told me that you two weren't that close, especially him being in jail for that reason... then I told him no thanks, and he kept trying to get me too, and then I thought, well, If Troy trusted him enough to come into his room and see him, then I could ride with him, then I texted Josh to let him know I would be back later, but when I got to his car, he took a blade to my throat, and threatened to rape me and hurt me, then Josh came running towards us, and he dropped me and jumped into the car and drove off.."

Troy looked at her, "And after he drove off is when Josh...in the elevator..." Gabriella nodded, scooting closer to him. "Troy...it's important for the kids to have a grandparent in their life but...I don't want your father anywhere near them." He gathered her in his arms, holding her to his chest, "Me neither..." he kissed her temple, "I think we should get to sleep now..." he whispered in her ear, she nodded; wrapping her arms around his neck, "Cuddle with me?" Troy smiled, "yeah...I love that idea."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was at home, cooking dinner. Crab Alfredo, her favorite. The kids were sitting down watching Drake and Josh. Troy and Josh were at a laker game spending some Brotherly time. She was just about to add the Crab into the shells, and mix it, till there was a knock on the door. "Just a mintue." she said and turned off the oven and opened the door to find her Father. "D-Dad..." he smirked coming closer to her, "Hey babygirl..how's my princess doing." he came towards her, "w-what..are you doing here?" she gulped as he came closer to her, and was back against the wall.

"I came to visit my beautiful daughter, that I never got to finish.." she gulped, "Please..Please go..Please.." he smirked, "No, your coming back home with me.." he pulled her close to him by the waist. she looked away, tears streaming down her face, "Please..please don't..please not no more." Memories began coming back to her.

_(Flash Back) _

_Michael Montez threw 9 year old Gabriella Montez onto the mattress slapping her across the face, and slipping his belt off. Gabriella's eyes widened, "Daddy..please no..please I love you.." he began striking her small body with the belt leaving red marks, and blood coming from the splits. she bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from forming, all she did was eat candy, and he beat her for it. _

_(End Of Flash Back) _

He began ripping her clothes off, her eyes went wide, "Stop..please..." she whimpered, "Troy.." he smirked, "Jimmy told me about your little boyfriend..I would love to meet him.."

Gabriella swallowed, sliding along the wall, away from him. "Just leave ...please, I'm begging you..." Michael smirked wickedly, grabbing her wrist hard and pulling her toward him. He growled in her face, "You weren't supposed to leave bitch...you were told to stay home!" He threw her against the wall hard; her head hit the mirror, it shattered, and her kids voices cried out to her, "Mommy! Are you okay?" her voice was warbling as she spoke, "I'm-I'm fine honey...Sophie keep your brother and sister in there...you stay there." Michael grinned, grabbing Gabriella by a handful of hair, "You need to stop lying...you know what happens when one lies." He shoved her into the downstairs bathroom, undoing his belt and then with incredible force, the tough leather beat her skin.

Like she was a child. "Please stop!" She cried, crying loudly everytime the belt pelted her back, she could feel the warm sticky blood running down her skin. "Stop! PLEASE! I'm SORRY!"

He smirked hitting her one last time until she was in the corner sobbing. she buried her face into her arms, and her back was throbbing and bleeding. she didn't want to move, she couldn't move. she was glad that she had taught sophie when someone was hurting her, or trying to break in, the hide in the closet where no one can find her or Logan and Emily. Her Father smirked putting his belt back on and leaving the house. Gabriella peeked open to find him gone, she just buried her face into her arms further, she hated him, she hated her father. she needed Troy, Troy was the only person to make her feel better right now. she needed him so much.

Troy and Josh pulled up into the drive-way, talking about how great the game was. "So, wanna play a little one on one at the park?" Josh asked Troy. Troy nodded, "Absolutely, just let me go in and tell Gabriella I'll be late for dinner." he rushed inside to find Gabriella not cooking, but food was still on the stove. his heart beat faster, the kids were gone too. "Brie!" he shouted running through the house, not finding any sight of Gabriella or the kids. he ran his hand through his hair, and down his face. he ran into the bedroom, and he found Gabriella in the corner crying her eyes out. "Brie.." he rushed over to her, when he touched her shoulder, she flinched, "Please don't hurt me..please.." she sobbed not looking up at him.

"Brie...it's me, Troy..." she sniffled looking up, her eyes were swollen. "Troy," she reached her arms slowly-the movement hurting her shoulders. "I..I don't want to be alone," Troy wrapped his arms around her; squeezing her gently, but when she flinched and screamed slightly, "What happened?" Gabriella shook her head, "Troy...it's amazing how much you can hate a person." by now, Josh had walked in, he stood at the door, Troy looked at him; nodding as if granting him permission to enter. "Brie, tell me what happened?" she shook her head again, "I hate him Troy...I hate him." "Who?" Josh asked, "Gabriella who are you talking about?" Gabriella only mumbled the same thing, "I hate him...I hate him...I hate him..."

She sniffled, "My...My..My Father..I hate him.." Troy sighed, looking at Josh, giving him the look that said, "privacy." Josh nodded shutting the door, Troy looked at her, "Brie..what are you talking about? what happened?" she sniffled as she looked up at him, "Take me to the bed." he was about to put his arms around her back but she stopped him, "Gently please.." he nodded kissing her forhead, "Of Course Baby..whatever you want." he carried her gently to the bed, she hissed as her back hit the back of mattress. "Are you ok?" she shook her head, "I hate him Troy..I hate him so much.." Troy looked at her, biting his bottom lip, "Can I see.." she nodded, he lifted up her shirt to see blood and cuts and bruises all over her back. "Brie! What the hell did he do to you!"

She sniffled again, "what he always does, hits me, beats me, he came her, and beat me with a belt..I told Sophie to take her and the twins into the closet so he wouldn't find them...I..I hate him so much Troy...I hate him.." she buried her face into his chest.

"He shouldn't be allowed to do that Brie, you're a grown woman!" Gabriella sniffled; she was laying on her stomach, her back hurt like a freaking bitch. Troy grabbed her hand, "I'll stay with you tonight-" "No,..Troy, Josh is here...and, he's your brother-" Troy sighed, "you're important to me too.." "Troy, you haven't seen him in years..." it was a losing battle, "Fine, I'd rather be with you...but, I'll be with Josh tonight-worrying about you..." Gabriella smiled, "I love you oh and Troy." "Yeah?" "Get the kids from the closet..."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Josh went played some basketball for about 3 hours. and then went and had some dinner, then when they arrived back home, Troy and Josh walked through the door and found Gabriella and Girl younger about Josh's age talking. she was a brunette beauty like Gabriella, so must be related, Gabriella looked up, "Oh hey guys, this is my cousin Kaitlynn, and I hope it's ok Troy, but she's staying with us for a few weeks." she smiled, "It's just temporarly until I can find a place around here.." Gabriella stood up with her, "She's going to college around here, she just moved here from Lousiana, so she's starting her freshman year of college here...and Kaitlynn this is my fiance Troy Bolton.." she smiled shaking his hand, "Hi Troy, umm Gabriella has told me too much about you." she laughed.

Troy smiled, "It's nice to meet you Kaitlynn...uhm, the drooling guy is my brother Josh." Kaitlynn giggled, holding out her hand, Josh grabbed it hesitantly, "uhm uh...I'm..I-I..hash moshemore..ay" Kaitlynn giggled, "I'm sorry but I don't speak vietnamese." Troy chuckled, Gabriella giggled, "Kaitlynn was going to help me with dinner..."

Josh looked at her, "Umm how about if me and Kaitlynn fix dinner, and you and Troy can go on a date.. you all haven't had one in a long time.." Gabriella looked at Troy, "Well we haven't had one since the twins were born.." Troy nodded, "Sounds great, and that way Josh and Kaitlynn can get to know each other." Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, since their gonna be roomates." Josh eyes widened. "what! really.." he cleared his throat, "I..I mean.. awesome." he smiled nervously. Kaitlynn laughed, "Umm let's get dinner started, and you two enjoy each other."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When Troy and Gabriella were at the Disney Land for a little while, they were inline for a ride. "So do you think Josh likes Kaitlynn?" Troy chuckled, "It's pretty obvious Brie.." he held her hand, "Did you see the way he looked at her" she smiled, "Yeah, I know.. you look at me the same way every day.." Troy smiled kissing her lips gently, "I love you." he said wrapping his arms around her waist. she looked up at him, "I Know..I love you too.." she smiled laying her head against his chest.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

"So, Troy's brother huh?" Josh cleared his throat, "yeah..uh...younger brother..." if awkward could be replaced, Josh would replace with something better. The silence was that bad, "so...Louisana?" Kaitlynn nodded, "yeah, New Orleans." Josh smirked, "so you celebrate Mardi Gras..." she shrugged, rinsing the green beans off and cutting them before putting them in the caserole dish. "Not really, I'm more of a suffer-in-silence-bookworm than a -fratboy's party girl." Josh chuckled, a genuine laugh. "I'm a book worm you could say..."

Kaitlynn giggled leaning against the counter, "So, you go to college?" she asked. he nodded, "Yeah, Freshman too.. you starting here at U of A?" she nodded, "Yeah, I'm studying to be a Doctor." Josh eyes went wide, "wow, a doctor?" Kaitlynn nodded, "Yep, I love helping people, especially little kids.." he smiled, "You like little kids?" she nodded, "Love them, sometimes there the only people you can talk to about anything." Josh nodded, "I know what you mean, my niece Emily... well she's great to have around, I love her to pieces like she was my own.." Kaitlynn smiled, "Your a sweet guy Josh, all the guys I've been around, have always wanted to get me in bed, but you, your so different.. your sweet.."

"Well..." Josh blushed, turning around, when he turned back Kaitlynn seemed closer, he gulped. "Red looks good on you..." he swallowed again, opening his mouth to speak, but a tiny voice interrupted him; tiny but loud and squealing, "UNCLE JOSHIE!" Emily came running at him, he smiled, "hey Shorty.." he scooped her in his arms, "have you met your Aunt Kaitlynn?"

Emily looked at the second brunette beauty, she waved, "knock knock," Emily said, Kaitlynn laughed, "whose there?" "Transexual." Josh widened his eyes, "ah...you shouldn't be saying things like that...ah, where'd you learn that?" Emily giggled, pointing, "You say it in your sleep Uncle Joshie!" Kaitlynn giggled, Josh felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he turned to Kaitlynn, "uh...I'm ju-just gonna uh...go." he took Emily to her room, where Sophie was dressing Logan in toilet paper. Josh widened his eyes, "Sophie...Logan...what the hell's going on?" Sophie turned, "you said a bad word..." the three kids giggled.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella are at the store, and getting some last minute things before heading home. Gabriella opened the freezer getting some oreo ice cream. "Troy..do we need this?" he looked at it nodding, "yeah.." he wrapped his arm around her waist, "We need it after we have sex tonight." she laughed, slapping his chest playfully, "Bolton, No sex tonight." he frowned, "aww why not?" she rolled her eyes, "Cause, My cousin, and your brother is staying with us." he smirked, "They don't have to listen.." she rolled her eyes and continued shopping with Troy behind her.

There was a guy coming towards them that Troy recognized, It was a guy who was bascially jealous of him. Patrick Burchett. He wanted everything Troy ever wanted, including every girl. he looked at Troy and smiled, "Hey Troy.." He smirked, looking at Gabriella, "Wow.." he checked out Gabriella from up and down. she felt disgusted when guys did that, it was so immature, and disgusting, and she didn't like it at all. "Mean, I would love to see how your insides feel like.." he said smirking.

Troy put himself between them, "back off Patrick." his tone was calm, the threat was smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "why Bolton? Possessive? What...she more than a piece of grab ass?" Troy chewed his inner cheek,_ ignore him. Ignore him. _Patrick kept talking, "you don't like sharing?" _Screw ignoring him. _Troy pounced, pushing him to the floor, punching his face with blow after blow.

Gabriella gasped trying to pull Troy away, "Troy..Troy stop, don't get in trouble.."she yelled pulling him off of Patrick. when she finally got Troy off Patrick, Patrick tried to hit Troy again, and Gabriella pushed him, "Go! leave us alone!" Patrick glared at her, and walked over angrily. Gabriella turned to Troy whose nostrals were flaring, "who was that?" she asked. Troy looked at her, "A Troy Bolton Wanna Be, he wants everything I have, his jealous of me, ever since we were in 8th grade, his been trying to be like me, and steal everything I have." Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing his lips, "Well, he won't have me, Cause you Mister Bolton are the love of my life."

Troy wrapped his arms around her, "And you Beautiful, are all mine.." she giggled pecking his lips, "wanna go to the check out line now, and head back home?" Troy nodded and they pushed the buggy towards the check out line, and then drove back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack Bolton sat in his Apartment, setting up a plan to break Troy, or at least hurt him. he knew what the target was, The Target was Gabriella. he knew without her, Troy would be misrable, unhappy, and he would probably end up killing himself. he just needed something to make Troy's life a living hell. he could hurt Gabriella, but what good would that prove. he could easily kill her too, but he wanted Troy to suffer in a way were he knows she's alive, but he can't be with her. Oh Yes. Jack Bolton had his idea, he just had to put it into action.

Gabriellla layed her head on Troy's Chest, of course, had made love the night before. Troy rubbed his eyes waking up, and looking down at the brunette beauty and kissing her forhead slipping out of bed. he slipped on his boxers, and his jeans and walking downstairs to find nobody awake. he went over to the counter and pouring some coffee into his cup and sitting down to drink it. then there was a knock on the door. he got up and opened it to find no one there, but had found a note. he picked it up, and read the letter.

_Dear Son,_

_You either let Gabriella Go, or I'll kill her. just as simple as that, I want you to be misrable, I want your life a living Hell. I'll be watching and making sure you get rid of her, or I'll do it for you. It's just that simple, You make her leave out of your life, including those little bratz you have with her, and I won't harm her, as long as your unhappy, I'm happy.. now do it, or i will kill her... and most importantly, I'll show her My Bolton Lessons that I gave to you and Josh, You Remember those son don't you? well get rid of her, and It won't happen to her, If you care about her, and love her that much for her not to go through that, then do what I say, and no one gets hurt._

_- Dad. _

Troy crinkled the note in his hand, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't show the note to Gabriella, he thought for a minute, well...maybe he could tell her. Just make his dad think that they've split up. Sighing, and smiling slightly on his plan, he walked up to gabriella but not before banging on Josh's door and Kaitlynn's...they needed to be in on this too.

Josh rubbed his eyes, and Troy just kept knocking. Josh yawned slipping out of bed, and walking towards the door, "You knocked." Troy sighed coming in, "I need to talk to you...and Kaitlynn both.." he looked around the room to find clothes scattered, "uhh what's going on?" Josh cleared his throat, "Well umm.." then Kaitlynn came out of the bathroom with a towel around her. Troy's eyes went wide, "You two did it?" Josh sighed, "Yes.. but umm what's up.." Troy sighed giving him the note, Josh read it, his eyes bulging out, "are you gonna tell Gabriella?" Troy sighed, "I..I don't know..I'm scared if I make her leave and don't tell her why she'll never come back, but I'm afraid if we plan up that make my dad think me and her split up, he could find out it was a plan, and we didn't."

Josh sighed, giving the letter back to him, "Man, I really do not know what to tell you...I think you should do what you think is right." Troy sighed, taking the note, "look...if we do go through with the plan, you two need to be involved." Josh looked at Kaitlynn, she shrugged, turning to Troy, "let us get dressed." Troy nodded, "ehh yeah...go ahead...meet me in mine and Gabriella's room." the two nodded, shutting the door. Troy then walked to his room, Gabriella still slept soundly, he hated to wake her but...he knew he had to.

Gabriella was sleeping peacefully, and Troy sighed coming over to her shaking her gently, "Brie..wake up..Baby wake up.." she slapped his arms, groaning, "ugh...Please..5 more minutes." Troy chuckled, "Baby, I need to talk to you, It's Important.." she sighed and turn on her back, fluttering her eyes open looking up at him, "what could be so important to wake me up at." she looked at the clock, "9 in the morning...I'm tired.." he sighed grabbing her hand, "I need to talk to you about this note.." she looked at him confused sitting up, "what note?" he showed her the note, and she read it. she couldn't believe it, she looked up at him, "He..He..wants to..Kill me?" she stammered.

Troy sighed, "I won't let him...which is why, I came up with a plan...Josh and Kaitlynn are going to be in on it." Gabriella gulped, "what is this plan?" before Troy could open his mouth, Josh and Kaitlynn came in looking disheveled; but otherwise clothed fully. Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "did you two just...you know what, I don't want to know." Kaitlynn chuckled, her cousin was always like that. "So," she said, looking at Troy then at Gabriella, "what's going on?"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands, "Baby, I...We need to not stay with each other...just for a little while.." she looked at him, "w-what?" he sighed, kissing her forhead, "I...I don't want to lose you, so maybe, if you leave, maybe he'll think you left, and then when he clear off you can come back.." she shook her head, and looked at Josh and Kaitlynn. "Can you two give us some privacy?" they both nodded going into the hallway. Gabriella sighed, biting her bottom lip, "Troy, I don't like the idea.." he looked at her, "Brie, this is for your protection-" she didn't want to say the words but she had too, "Maybe it's time we end it now...Cause Troy, don't you understand, his never gonna stop.. no matter what we do..his not gonna stop.."

Troy frowned, "We don't need to end it, just..." Gabriella sighed, kicking off the covers and standing from the bed; she picked up one of Troy's T-shirts, not caring if it was dirty or not. "Troy...he's not going to stop, and if he won't stop...maybe I'll go live with my aunt and uncle in Louisana...I'll take the kids and-" Troy felt a lump form in his throat, he stood up, "Brie...for once, I'm not going to stop you- cause that'll be safe, and...Josh and I will, stay here...handle our 'father'

Gabriella looked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You really think that's for the best?" Troy sighed holding his hands firmly on her waist, "It's..It's the only safe way Brie.." Gabriella sighed, kissing his lips passionately. she didn't want to let go of the kiss, she just wanted this kiss to last. when she did eventually pull away 5 minutes later, she leaned her forhead on his.

Troy took a deep breath, "Don't..Don't kiss me like that...it's making it harder then it is.." she sighed biting her bottom lip, looking up at him, "I know..but... I'm just gonna miss you so much, and...and I know the kids will miss you too.." Troy sighed bringing his hand to her cheek, "were gonna work things out, ok? I promise.." she sighed, "Troy...I..I don't know." he looked at her, "what do you mean?" she sighed biting her bottom lip, "Troy..I think..I think we should see other people..just until we get things straightened out.." he looked at her in disbelief, "Brie..I-" she kissed his lips, then smiled, "If he notices that were with other people, then he'll know that I'm out of the picture..then he'll probably leave you alone...Like A Public Relationship." he raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" "Well people say Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens have broken up, but people believe that their still together.." "Yeah but Vanessa Is with that Austin Butler guy.." Gabriella nodded, "Yes, but It's a public relationship, means it's fake, so that means we can have fake relationships, and your dad won't notice the difference."

Troy thought about it for a while, then he smiled, "I'm am...so lucky that your mine..." Gabriella smiled, standing on her tippy toes and grazing his lips, "I know." Troy chuckled, "now we need to fake a fight...not in front of the kids, Josh and Kaitlynn will have to take them out for the day." Gabriella nodded, "If I say anything...I don't mean it...just think of it as...tough love foreplay before sex." Troy frowned, "That'll be called teasing, but okay..."

Jack Bolton sat outside waiting in the car, waiting to see if his young boy listened to him. Gabriella and Troy were looking outside, and saw him waiting Gabriella took a deep breath turning to Troy. "You know the plan right?" he nodded, "Absolutely." she nodded, "ok..follow my lead." he followed her outside and she took a deep breath, and began yelling, "You are such an asshole! I'm tired of you Troy! your always trying to get rid of me! what? are you bring some fucking whore over while I'm out!" he began shouting back, "I'm just trying to get you out of the house, since all you do all day is take care of the kids, and cook and clean!" she scoffed, "Unlike you who don't pay any attention or spend anytime with your kids! I think we should see other People! Were Over Bolton!" she screamed.

Jack Bolton sat outside waiting in the car, waiting to see if his young boy listened to him. Gabriella and Troy were looking outside, and saw him waiting Gabriella took a deep breath turning to Troy. "You know the plan right?" he nodded, "Absolutely." she nodded, "ok..follow my lead." he followed her outside and she took a deep breath, and began yelling, "You are such an asshole! I'm tired of you Troy! your always trying to get rid of me! what? are you bring some fucking whore over while I'm out!" he began shouting back, "I'm just trying to get out of the house, since all you do all day is take care of the kids, and cook and clean!" she scoffed, "Unlike you who don't pay any attention or spend anytime with your kids! I think we should see other People! Were Over Bolton!" she screamed.

_Foreplay...tough love foreplay before sex..._that's what Troy told himself as he and Gabriella kept 'arguing'. "Don't you dare walk away from me Montez!" he grabbed her elbow, seriously the couple should get an oscar for their performance. A brain dead monkey would believe them. And the brain dead monkey was sitting in the car with a smirk as he thought 'wow my son actually listened to me...' Gabriella pulled her arm away, "Leave me alone! We are over!" she stomped down the street, Troy crossed his arms, "Fine go! I don't give a damn!" he yelled, turning around and slamming his apartment door. On the inside, Troy leaned against it; he knew his dad was watching, Gabriella knew. He just hoped that Jack would leave them alone now...Troy would meet up with Gabriella in Louisana, his 'father' wouldn't know. He'd be here in Albuquerque. It seemed like a fool proof plan.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella began walking down the street. she was relieved that the plan worked, and now her and Troy would be together, with no more drama, and nothing to go wrong. all of a sudden, Gabriella was pushed onto the ground. she looked up to find Jack Bolton. "Hey Beautiful." she gasped, "Leave me alone!" she tried to get up to run, but he stepped on her ankle making her yelp. "Your coming with me princess." he lifted her up, which made her cell phone flop from he pocket to the ground, and he lifted her up throwing her into the backseat of his car, and driving off.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG **

Troy kept calling and calling Gabriella, no answer. he was starting to worry about her. he ran his hand through his hair, and ran outside. he began walking down the sidewalk and then finally something on the ground stopped him, It was her cell phone, and she was nowhere to be found, and she would never be without her cell phone, so something wasen't right.

He squeezed her cell phone in her hand, then he slid it into his pocket. He knew what happened...he underestimated his dad. Growling, Troy quickly called Josh. He answered on the fifth ring. Oh great, him and Kaitlynn must be having...'fun', after dropping the kids off with Sharpay. "Hello?" Josh said, chipperly, then he groaned and then mumbled 'Kaitlynn', Troy didn't want to know the details so he didn't ask, "Josh...please put it back in your pants, Dad figured it out...he has Gabriella." Josh sat up straight, "what?" despite being with Kaitlynn, he still felt...a small crush for Gabriella. Troy nodded, "yeah...I don't know where he took her...if he calls, answer it...and then call me."

Josh nodded, "Yeah I will..good luck.." Kaitlynn look up at him, "what's going on?" Josh sighed, "Our dad figured it out, he has Gabriella.." Kaitlynn looked at him, "But..But how, I thought they were careful.." Josh sighed, "I guess not careful enough.." he sat up slipping on his boxers, then putting on his jeans, "I have to try to get a hold of him and see what his done with her." she nodded, "I understand..." he was about to leave until Kaitlynn spoke, "I love you Josh."

Josh looked at her, a shy smile crawling on his lips, "uh...I like you too..." she frowned, standing up and wrapping the blanket that usually hung on the back of the couch around herself. "Josh..usually when someone says 'I love you' you say it back..." Josh gulped, looking away, as he finished pulling up his pants and boxers. He was still shirtless. Kaitlynn sighed, "You know what..forget I said anything...okay...just...forget it." Josh watched her go upstairs, he couldn't help it.

He just...he felt something for her and her cousin. He just didn't know which feeling for which girl was stronger. Why did everything have to feel like he was in high school again? He growled, swearing silently under his breath. "damn it..." he slipped on his shirt, it was black and really defined his gangly muscles and abs. Josh grabbed his leather jacket and made his way to the door, but before he left he looked up at the stars, he opened his mouth to say something but he only closed it again. Who did he feel stronger for? Gabriella...who kissed him out of confusion? Or Kaitlynn? Who-as lame as it sounds-was his first time?

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Jack Bolton dragged Gabriella by the arm upstairs into his apartment. she looked around nervously, It was..Big and fancy. she sighed, and he grabbed her by the hair. she began whimpering, "Now Beautiful..I wanna know why Troy keeps you around." he began circling her, she hugged herself with her arms, "Is it cause of your beauty?" she looked at him, he smirked, and brought his hand to her cheek, "Cause of the way you feel in bed?" she bit her lip, "The only thing I know for sure I'll be finding out soon.." he pulled her hair bringing her into the bedroom and began ripping her clothes off. she whimpered, "Stop it..please!" she screamed, he kept doing it, she now felt what Troy felt like when he was 10.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy sat there staring at her cell phone. then his cell phone rang and he picked it up, "Brie?" and for his luck, It was her, she was crying, "T-Troy.." he sighed of relief, "baby, where are you?" she whimpered, "I..I don't know..I'm scared Troy.." he held a firm grip on the phone, "baby..did he...did he hurt you?" there was a long pause, then Gabriella choked out a sob, "He..He taught me The Bolton Lesson.." she cried.

Troy's eyes widened, his words only came out in a muted breath, "Baby...no...I'm sorry." Gabriella choked out a sob on the other end, "I hate him Troy, he's not my father and I hate him...I can see why you feel the same way-"_ "What the hell are you doing on the phone bitch?" _Gabriella yelled, Troy felt his chest constrict with every scream that came from her mouth.

He couldn't speak, and when he did find his voice Jack beat him to the punch, "Troy...I can see why you keep her around. Do you mind sharing?" Troy felt anger surge through his body, suddenly it felt like he was weightless, "Don't you fucking touch her again?" Jack chuckled, grabbing Gabriella by the hair and shoving her into the nearest small, dark space. Something that he also did -besides 'The Bolton Lesson' to him, besides 'The Bolton Lesson' to his sons. "Relax Troy, I won't touch her again...I'll just wait till you come by...I want you to watch me slit her throat." Troy widened his eyes, so angry that he wasn't thinking when he slammed his cellphone into the nearest wall. Yeah...not thinking.

His feet hit the pavement with a ferocity, his eyes were blurred with red. Sure, he didn't know where exactly the call came from. But he knew what his father's car looked like; he just had to look for that.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Jack Bolton lifted Gabriella from her throat and pushing her up against the wall. she had tears streaming down her cheeks. she looked at him through her Hersey Chocolate Brown-Eyes, that Troy is inlove with. he smirked hitting her in the stomach. she held onto her stomach feeling the pain. "Hey Beautiful, don't look at me like that." she began whimpering, and had tears slide down her cheeks. "Troy." she whispered. Jack smirked, "Aww Beautiful, you can yell for you hero, but his not gonna show up, he has no idea where your at.." she bit her bottom lip, she wanted Troy, she wanted her Troy, that's all she wanted right now, he was her teddy bear, she needed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitlynn leaned against the door, yeah she said 'I Love You' to Josh. It seemed silly that she expected him to say it back, he was guy, did guys even say that to a girl? Or did they worry to much about their 'male pride'? Kaitlynn sighed, resting her hands on her stomach. It was flat, now. But she remembered back in New Orleans during Mardi Gras...her and her ex-boyfriend had drunk too much, and she had ended up pregnant. Unfortunately her boyfriend at the time wanted her not a child. So, he did what he thought was best and -him being a medschool graduate- performed an abortion while she was asleep. Oh she was so mad at him. Half the reason why she came here to her cousin's home town was to start over...and to get pregnant again. That's why she rushed it with Josh, why she slept with him..

She just didn't expect to actually fall in love with him. Sighing, she stood up, going to her suitcase where she pulled out the three pregnancy tests that she bought before showing up on her cousin's doorstep, and then she went into the bathroom to take them all. Josh was gone, so he wouldn't know. She just wanted a baby so bad ever since that one Mardi Gras.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When Jack was done beating up Gabriella, she layed helpless on the floor. she held onto her sides, and she rolled on the floor. she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Baby girl, Troy will be here soon, and It will all be over..I promise.." jack smirked kissing her fully on the lips. she began crying, and trying to get him off of her. "Stop it!" she screamed kicking him in the stomach. "Why you little bitch!" he came towards her with a knife, but when he stabbed her in the side, she screamed bloody murder in pain, and the door flew open to find Troy. Jack looked up, Gabriella coughed, and whimpered and cried out loud in pain. "T-Troy.." Jack backed away from her, "Troy.. what a pleasent suprise son... come to watch the show?"

Troy didn't waste time, he pounced on his father, grappling his neck and pushing him in the direction of the wall; his head cracking open as it hit with blunt force. "There's not gonna be a show..." Troy seethed, Jack grabbed the back of his head, feeling the sticky oozing blood matt his hair. Troy turned to Gabriella; who was holding her side, but the blood still soaked her shirt. "I'm sorry this happened to you..I'm sorry.." Gabriella whimpered, "Tr-Troy, I just..I just want to go home, let's go home." the door clicked, Troy turned his head (he was kneeling next to Gabriella's side) Jack chuckled; still holding his head, "you two aren't going anywhere...the show must go one Troy." Troy growled, "you're not touching her." Jack smirked, "Fine. Then I'll just have to slit your throat.."

Gabriella put her hand over Troy's hand, squeezing hard. Troy wanted to keep his face stony, but when the words 'throat' 'your' and 'slit' are directed at you in a sentence, yeah that makes it hard. "You won't do that..." Jack narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think I won't...?" he grabbed Troy by the hair, pulling him up to his feet by a handful of hair. He winced and nearly swore, "Because..." Troy said, stiffening his body when he felt a cold blade touch the skin of his throat, "You're not a...killer...mom wouldn't want you to kill me-or Josh..."

Jack glared at him, "Maybe..I won't kill you or josh.." he traced the sharp cold object around his throat, "But I can kill her." he pointed the knife at Gabriella. Troy gulped, "Touch her, and I will fucking kill you slowly and painfully.." Jack laughed, "Troy, don't be like that towards your daddy.." Troy narrowed his eyes taking him by the throat and shoving him against the counter, taking the knife and bringing it to his throat, "You wanna bet.. anybody tries to hurt me, Gabriella, or my kids, things that are important to me, I will kill them!" he threatened. Jack looked at him, kind of feeling afraid of his son, but would never admit that, especially to Troy. He smirked, maybe he could mess around with Troy's head. "She don't deserve you Troy she wants to go to bed with a real man."

Troy shoved him further against the counter, Gabriella was trying to sit up; he was so angry that he wasn't paying attention to his father's hand reaching toward a giant steak knife. "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be...count on it." Jack chuckled, his face twisting to a look of feigned hurt and understanding, "you know what, I actually get what you're saying, but"- he moved fast, taking the giant steak knife and jabbing it into Troy's stomach, but Troy moved, so it went into his leg.

Very deep into his leg-"I just don't think that its as fun as the life I lead now..." Troy gripped his leg, falling to the floor, Jack took the pocket knife from Troy's hand (seeing as the steak knife was still deep in his leg) and walked over to Gabriella, picking her up by her hair, tracing little circles on her throat with the blade, "You know _son_ I was thinking of slitting her throat and have you watch her die quickly, but what about a slow painful bleeding out death?"

Gabriella began whimpering, "T-Troy.." Troy looked at her, seeing the tears streaming down her soft cheeks, "Brie..baby..I love you.." she sniffled, "I love you too Troy...so much.." Jack growled looking at both Troy and Gabriella, "Say I have a much better idea.. Gabriella.." he pulled her hair tighter, she whimpered. "let's say your gonna live, and your gonna be with me.. till the day you die, and I'll kill Troy.." her eyes went wide, "No..please..please don't.." Jack took the knife going towards Troy. Gabriella screamed "No!" and she ran towards Troy, her back towards the kife, which Jack sent the knife going through her back.

She held onto Troy's arms, "Troy..." she hoarsed out. "Brie!" he cried, tears running down his cheeks, he never cried over anyone, this showed how much he loved her. Gabriella fainted to the floor, and Troy bit his bottom lip, and began sobbing sliding down to the ground, bringing his hands into his face, sobbing into them. "Wow, didn't know the bitch would do that, worked out better then I thought.." Jack smirked.

Troy ran his hands through Gabriella's hair, he saw the blade in her back; he felt the steak knife in his leg, but it was more like a numb pain. Besides that, he only felt a burning hate surge through every pore in his body as he gently slid her on to the floor and stagger to his feet, Jack chuckled, watching as his son ripped the the steak knife from his leg. "She didn't deserve that..." he growled, Jack chuckled, "sure she didn't...Troy, she deserved death; whose to say that she didn't prefer it to you-ah!" Troy had charged at him, sticking the kinfe deep in his gut and twisting it in Jack's abdomen. Blue glared into blue, Troy seethed, "you're the one that deserves to die...first you rotted in a jailcell, that wasn't enough." Jack gagged, Troy chuckled darkly, "now you can rot in hell"

Jack gasped, well more like gagged; choking on his own blood as it rose up his own throat. It seemed Troy inherited his father's temper. His father's extremely volatile temper. "I hate you..." Troy murmured, "Josh hates you, for what you did to the both us...you aren't our father." Jack chuckled with blood on his lips, pulling himself a little straighter (however painful) as he whispered in Troy's ear, "You are so much like me _son_, whether you like it or not...I'm your father...your mother was a whore who slept around. Tell that to Josh." And with that Jack fell to the ground, the knife in his stomach; twisted and bloody.

Gabriella tried reaching out to Troy's hand, "T-Troy.." she hoarsed out weakly. he bent down grabbing her hand, "It's alright baby, I'm right here.. " she quivered her lip, "I..I'm hurting." Troy looked at her, "Baby, I'm gonna have to lift you, and take you to the hospital.." she whimpered, "But..it..it will hurt.." troy shook his head, "I won't hurt you baby..I promise.." she nodded and he lifted her into his arms, and took her to the hospital.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella woke up, and Troy was holding her hand, he kissed her hand gently, and stroking her hair, "how you feeling baby?" she sighed, "I feel like I've been stabbed." Troy chuckled lightly, "Wow, I wonder why?" she smiled softly, "are you ok?" he sighed, "I will be eventually..I'm just glad your okay.." she nodded biting her bottom lip, "I'm fine..don't have to worry anymore.." he smiled kissing her lips, "I..I thought I was gonna lose you Brie...I..I don't wanna go through that, I'm so glad your ok, you had no idea how scared I was..I was terrified, my heart was pounding, I..I cried, I felt like a fucking pussy..I'm so sorry Brie, I'm sorry what he did to you, I...I love you so damn much.." he rambled on, and she kissed his lips, "Troy, shut up.."

she giggled, "I love you too... and it takes nothing more than a man to cry... so don't feel that way, your my hero, you saved me.." Troy began to get teary, "Do you need anything?" he squeezed her hand harder. she shook her head, "I'm fine right now, thankyou.." she smiled softly, Troy looked at her, "Brie...what did he do to you?" she looked down at her hands, "He..He..oh god troy it was horrible, I understand why you hated him... he was..he was so awful, I never wanna go through it again.." she bit her lip to stop tears from falling.

Troy sighed letting the back of his hand stroke her cheek, he bit his lip, "I never meant for this to happen to you...I am so sorry her hurt you like he hurt me.." she sniffled, shaking her head, "It's not your fault Troy-" "Brie, don't even say it's your fault, I did it.. I should of been more careful.." he sighed, she bit her bottom lip, he looked at her, "Brie..I'm sorry.." he was about to regret what he was gonna say but he loved her, "I think we should split up.. things are not working out.." her heart broke in two when he said that, "T-Troy.." he shook his head, "I love you so damn much, that's why I'm doing it...I can't risk you getting hurt, so staying away is for the best. she let her tears roll down her cheeks, "what..what about the kids?" Troy sighed, "I'll come get them on Mondays through Wenesdays, and on weekends, if that's alright?" she sighed nodding, "Yeah..that's ok." he kissed her passionately one last time, something telling him it was the wrong thing to do, but he to do this to protect her.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Waiting for three pregnancy tests were hard, but staying in the bathroom all day wasn't one of her plans. Kaitlynn therefore shoved the tests in her back pocket of her skinny jeans as she paced around the kitchen. What if I am pregnant? She idly wondered, would Josh want...I'm sure he would, he's not like Kendall...Josh is very sweet. She kept telling herself that, her hands shook around the coffee cup they held, the clock on the wall seemed to tick louder; and then the opening of the door. She looked up startled, Josh was walking distractedly to the stairs. She sighed, "Josh!" she called, he stopped, she could've sworn she saw him wince, "I need to talk to you..about-about earlier."

Josh stood there, "Uhh yeah..we do.." he said walking over to her and grabbing her hand, "umm Kaitlynn..." he took a deep breath, "I..I don't know how I feel about you right now...I know what I have for you is strong, but I..I just don't know..I mean, you were my first time, you took my virginity.." Kaitlynn's eyes went wide, "I..I did?" he nodded, "yeah, really lame, right?" she shook her head, "No, It's very sweet.." she smiled, she looked down, and grabbed the sticks out of her back pocket, and saw they were all positive from a glance, she sighed throwing the test on the table, "I'm pregnant."

Josh blinked rapidly, "uh..wh-wh-wh...huh..wh-wh-wh..." the rest of his dialogue was just incoherent babblings. Kaitlynn sighed, "I don't really expect you to, you know, stick around...but I'd just thought I'd let you know-that it is yours." Josh really didn't know what to say, hell, he couldn't speak! The felt as if it were spinning and then slowly fading to a black and then...the echo of an angel's voice calling his name. "Josh...Josh?...Josh..." lame right?

Josh blinked rapidly, "uh..wh-wh-wh...huh..wh-wh-wh..." the rest of his dialogue was just incoherent babblings. Kaitlynn sighed, "I don't really expect you to, you know, stick around...but I'd just thought I'd let you know-that it is yours." Josh really didn't know what to say, hell, he couldn't speak! The felt as if it were spinning and then slowly fading to a black and then...the echo of an angel's voice calling his name. "Josh...Josh?...Josh..." lame right?

Josh woke up laying on the couch, and Kaitlynn soaking his head with a wash cloth. she smiled, "Hey.' he looked at her, "Kaitlynn...what..what happened?" She sighed, "You Fainted.." he looked at her, all the memories of what happened before he fainted. "Are...Are you sure your.." she nodded, "I took all three tests, all positive." Josh sat up, running a hand through his hair. Kaitlynn crossed her legs and sighed laying back on the couch, the he spoke, "I..I thought we were safe..I thought we had protection.?" she sighed, "It..It must of broke Josh..." she whispered, He sighed running a hand through his hair...Wow, Him, A Father? he took a deep breath, "and..It's..It's mine.?" she nodded, looking down at her hands, "You..uhh don't have to be around it..I'll take care of it."

Josh looked at her, he finally noticed something. Her voice, the way she sounded when she told him the...good? news. "uhm...Katie," she smiled small at the nickname, "when-when you told me, you didn't sound shocked or..scared?" he meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question, Kaitlynn sighed, playing with her fingers. How to explain this? "Josh..its a long story," she moved to get the wash cloth wet again, but he gently grabbed her wrist, "I have time katie, tell me..." biting her lip, she sighed once more and sat on the edge of the couch by Josh's feet. "Josh...in Louisana-during Mardi Gras...we-my ex and I that is- had a lot to drink, and...I ended up pregnant the first time...he didn't want it." the memories swam in her eyes and suddenly it was like she was reliving it.

_(Flash Back)_

_"I can't believe you're stupid enough to get pregnant!" yelled Kendall Martin, his green eyes blazing angrilly, Kaitlynn felt tears well up in her eyes, "get rid of the damn thing.." thing? Kaitlynn shook her head, "Kendall, please...he's...he's our baby, why don't you want it?" Kendall growled, grabbing her by her hair, and pulling hard; he growled in her ear, "Bitch, as far as I'm concernded that brat isn't mine, and you need to get rid of it or I will..." _

_(End Of Flash Back)_

She felt her chest constrict, Josh squeezed her hand consolingly, she breathed out a shaky breath. "Kendall was a ...a med school graduate, and...he performed-without my consent- an abortion in my sleep. Oh! I was so mad!" her vision was blurry with tears, as she turned to Josh, "that's why I'm not expecting you to stick around...if I have to raise this baby on my own, I will."

Josh blinked once, "Katie...I-I...," he blew out a breath, running a hand through his hair, "I don't plan on-I mean, I won't...oh cripe." he grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her to him, kissing her softly but having it build into something more. Something heated.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

It's been a few months, and Troy is going crazy without Gabriella. today was Wenesday and it was his last visitation day with the kids till saturday. he sighed getting out of his car, and walking up on the porch, and he looked at a silver car that was parked in the drive-way. he was curious on who it was, he opened the door to find Gabriella and A guy locking lips. Gabriella looked up, "ohh umm.. Troy.." she cleared her throat, "Umm..the..umm.." she stood up wiping her mouth, "The Kids are umm almost ready.."she smiled softly.

_He marched up to them, putting himself between Gabriella and ...him. He heard Gabriella's protests, but he was focusing on his fist connecting with the guy's jaw and knocking him on his ass, Troy turned to the beautiful brunette staring at him wildly as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a burning kiss and then wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked up her and took up the stairs to the bedroom.._..however in reality, Troy smiled curtly, looking only at Gabriella, "Yeah..uh...thanks." he looked at the guy she was with, blond...green eyes. Tall. And...ooh zit on the forehead behind the bangs-wait, why does that concern Troy? Why is he even interested?

_...her lips brushed against his neck, her nails digging into his back as she murmured against his skin, "Troy ...Troy.." he kissed every inch of her; tickling her nipples with his thumbs and then kissing her folds heatedly as she bucked her hips and arched her back. He loved her_..."Troy...hellooo?" Gabriella called, waving a hand in front of his face, he shook his head, "yeah?" Gabriella looked at him, "are you okay? You seem distracted?" No. Troy smiled falsely, "Brie, I'm fine...I'll be uh...inside with the kids." He turned back once he was out of their sight. Blondie kissed her on the lips, sloppily. Damn, Troy wanted to kill him.

Sophie ran into Troy's arms, "Daddy!" he picked her up twirling her around with the twins running behind her, he kissed her forhead, "My Angel, how are doing?" she giggled, "Me good Daddy, what are we doing today?" she asked, he laughed, still keeping his eye on Gabriella and The Blondie. Blondie held his hands firmly on her waist, almost traveling to her butt. Troy narrowed his eyes, he wanted his girl back. he'd talk to her tonight when he brought the kids back.

When Troy dropped off the kids, Gabriella was cooking dinner, "Hey, you guys have fun?" Sophie nodded, along with the twins, "Daddy took us to the circus.." Sophie smiled holding her stuff she got with from the circus. Gabriella smiled, "well you three wash up, and put your things in your room, and say goodnight to your father." she said going over and grabbing plates. Troy bent down to his three wonderful children, and taking them all into a group hug, "I love you guys...goodnight, and see you saturday.." All three of them nodded and ran upstairs.

Troy stood up and looked at Gabriella, "Can I talk to you?" she looked at him, "Umm sure, what about?" she turned to him, "I...I miss you..I miss touching you, holding you, kissing you, making love to you..I can't sleep at night cause your always on my mind...I love you, and I..I want you back.." Gabriella sighed, looking down at her hands, "Troy.. your the one who said to split up-" he nodded, "Yes, I know, and I am an idiot for ever doing that.." she shook her head sighing, "Troy..I'm..I'm not single anymore..I have a relationship right now..and.." she looked down at her hands, and he tilted her chin, "what?" she had tears in her eyes, "I'm happy..I'm really happy.."

"I don't believe that.." he said, in a whisper, his lips just barely touching hers. Gabriella felt her insides turn to mush; if he didn't leave soon she'd be reduced to a puddle of goo. She let out a shaky breath, turning her head; she hated anyone to see her cry, "I..I..am and so are the kids..." Troy sighed, "Brie, please..." he reached out to grasp her elbow, but she flinched and pulled away. There was no way he didn't grasp it that hard. "Brie ..what-" she stepped back, "it's nothing...just...go okay, I'll drop the kids off at 2pm on Saturday all right?" Troy nodded, he still had his eyes on her, "Brie ...I love you. I really do."

He cupped her cheeks stroking them with his thumbs, "Your Beautiful.." he murmured. she looked into his eyes, "I..I love you too.." he nodded pecking her lips once last time, and letting go, he turned to go to the door, with his hand on the handle, but stopped and turned to her and said, "I'll always love you, even if you don't...I know your not happy..and I know you miss me too.. and miss making love to me.. cause we are one.. whatever you feel, I feel, and what I feel..is misrable...goodnight Brie..." and with that he walked out the door, not turning back.


	8. Chapter 8

When Gabriella dropped off the kids, Troy ordered chinese for them too eat. Emily layed her head on the table, and Logan was eating his noodles. Sophie was poking at her food. Troy sighed, "Soph..what's wrong?"she looked at him, "I miss you being with mommy.." Troy sighed rubbing his hand down his face, "I know baby, I know, I...I screwed it up for you guys, I wasen't thinking..but I want all three of you to know that it wasen't your fault that me and your mom aren't together anymore.. you all understand that right?" all three of them nodded, "Good.." Then Troy noticed a bruise on Emily's arm. his eyes widened, "baby girl what happened..!" she looked at the bruise and at her big sister that was shaking her head, Emily looked at her father, "I ran into the door." she spoke softly.

Troy looked at her, "Sweety, you aren't the one that runs into doors-" Logan looked up with a full mouth of food; his mouth dripping and overflowing with romain lettuce and ramen noodles, "Daddy's right! I do that!" Troy chuckled, cause it was true. Logan was a klutz. Turning back to Emily, he grabbed her little hand, "Baby girl what happened?" Emily opened her mouth to say something when a horn honked in the driveway, Sophie got up, "that's mommy..." Troy looked at her, "no, she's early...you haven't finished your dinner yet." They all started to get from the table, "stop!" Troy yelled, making them halt, "you're my G*d damn kids too! Now sit down!"

All three of them sat back down, Sophie began taking her fork and twirling around the noodles. Gabriella walked in, Troy stood up from his seat, "Your early.. They haven't finished their dinner yet." Gabriella looked at him, and at the kids, "Troy..I..Austin is waiting in the car..he doesn't like to wait..or he'll get mad-" "I don't give a fuck if he gets mad! these are my kids too!" she sighed looking down at her hands, "Troy..please..don't make this harder then it already is.." Troy narrowed his eyes, "oh I'm making it hard-" she sushed him, "Please not infront of the kids, that's the last thing they need to see their parents fighting.." Troy sighed, There was a long pause until Emily said, "Were his G** damn kids too!"

They turned to the two year old, who was standing on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest, Gabriella had a look of shock on her face, her eyes bugging out of her head. Troy didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked, "Kids..." he said, trying to keep from laughing, Gabriella turned to him, he sighed, "they say the darnedest things.." Gabriella growled, walking over and grabbing Emily and Sophie by their hands, "any more choice phrases you want to teach our kids Troy?" Troy narrowed his eyes, but otherwise said nothing. Gabriella sighed, "Come on girls, Logan..come on." Logan stayed seated, Gabriella turned. "Sweetheart come on we've got to go-" Logan shook his head, "me want to stay with daddy..."

Gabriella sighed, biting her bottom lip, Troy looked at her, "he can stay here if he wants..' Emily looked at her mother, "Mommy please..me wanna stay with daddy.." Sophie looked at her, "Me too mommy.." Gabriella sighed looking at Troy, then looking back at them, "Guys, Austin-" Troy groaned, "Who fucking cares about Austin! his not their father Gabriella! fucking realize that! I"m their Father!" Gabriella glared at him, "Don't yell at me!" she screamed, the kids backed away slowly, Austin kept on honking. Logan slipped out of his seat going to his daddy, "Mommy, I don't wanna go back to that mean man! mommy please!" Logan had tears in his eyes.

Troy lifted up Logan, "Log, what are you talking about-" before he could ask, Gabriella said, "Troy I..I really have to go, Logan can stay with you..Come on girls.." Gabriella rushed out of their quickly, and got into the car with Austin. Logan looked up at Troy, "Daddy...that man..he hits me, sissy, sophie, and mommy...and he told mommy that if she left him he'd kill her.." Logan said with tears in his eyes, "Is the mean man gonna kill my mommy?" he whimpered.

Troy's eyes widened, "what do you mean he hits you guys?" Logan hugged his neck, "I don't want to go back there...I hate him...he scares me." Troy hugged him close, "hey its okay, you're not going back to him." Logan sniffled, "can you and uncle Joshie read me a story?" Troy smiled, "yeah...we can do that." Troy carried Logan up to his room; the room that he and Emily used to share-Troy didn't change a single thing. Logan laid in bed, "just let me get your uncle..." the little boy nodded, hugging the blankets up to his chin. As Troy left the room, he grabbed his cellphone, if Gabriella wouldn't leave that bastard and take the kids with her, then Troy would go over both their heads.

"Hello?" answered a friendly voice, Troy smiled, "cousin Avery, how are you?" the woman on the end giggled, "T-dawg, long time no hear...why are you calling so late?" Troy cut to the point, "I need custody. Three kids." "Troy, you have kids?" he chuckled, walking into the living room as Josh and Kaitlynn walked in from their movie date. "Yeah...anyway, custody; can you get me it?" Josh and Kaitlynn couldn't help but over hear the conversation; then again, Troy wasn't doing much to hide it from them either. Avery sighed on the other end, "Full or partial?" with out a hesitating thought, "full." "well, what's your case?" "my kids are in a bad situation and their mom is too scared to a thing about it...so I'm at least getting the kids out of it." Avery nodded, even though Troy couldn't see it.

"and this bad situation, do you have proof-" Troy sighed, "Avery, I have my 2 year old son staying with me overnight right now and he has bruises on his arm that could only appear if his arms had been squeezed by a pair of hands." it was silent, Troy made eye contact with his brother and Gabriella's cousin, he'd tell him later; he'd have to if their listening. Avery sighed, Troy could hear her smile through the phone, "T-dawg, I think you have a case." Troy smiled, "you'll help me?" "Yes...I'll help you."

Troy smiled, "Great.. when can the hearing happen?" The lady sighed, "We could have it in a week, but I must warn you Troy, When your fighting for full custody of children, escpecially three, it can mentally and emotionally damage the kids, and also, if their very close to their mother, and you win full custody, the mother can never get them back.." Troy took a deep breath, "I want full custody of my children, their in trouble, and I'll do whatever it takes to win them." Avery sighed, "Well Troy..you've had a past of drugs and fighting... do you think the court will let you have full custody of children with your record? I mean, if you go through with this, and you don't win full custody, The mother will probably be very angry and will take away all your visitation rights.."

Troy sucked in a breath, "Avery, I'll win...I know I will..cause I know how good you are." Avery flushed, "Troy, that's very flattering, b-" "And I know you'll turn the courts in my favour." Avery sighed, "I won't let you down Troy okay, but I can't make promise's..." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "we have to try Avery...my kids are worth it. It's whats best." Avery nodded, again, knowing Troy couldn't see her. "Okay, I'll get the paperwork, and...we can have the hearing in a week." Troy smiled, "thanks...bye." he clicked his phone off, then he looked at his brother and his girlfriend, "custody hearing?" Josh asked with raised eyebrows.

Troy sighed, "Yeah, you know the asshole that Gabriella has been seeing?" he stood up stuffing his hands in his pockets. Josh and Kaitlynn both nodded, Troy sighed, "His been abusing all four of them.. and he threatened Gabriella that if she left him, he would hunt her down and kill her and Sophie, Logan and Emily.." Josh eyes went wide, "That Bastard! he can't do that! there not his kids!" Troy nodded, "Yeah, but their Gabriella's... and she won't do anything about it...I know she loves the kids like crazy with all her heart, but if she won't leave the bastard, I'll take my kids out of the situation.." Josh looked at him, "Yeah, but what are you gonna do if you don't win at court..and Gabriella takes away all your visitation rights?"

Kaitlynn nodded, "Then you can't even see them at all, atleast till their all about eighteen.." Josh nodded in agreement, "and right now, the kids are all going through a rough time, will their parents splitting up, fighting, and an asshole abusing them, In my opinion, I think they've been through enough, and being without their mother.. will make it worst." then Kaitlynn said, "And when they can't see their father, it will make things worst too.." Josh nodded, "So Either way, their all gonna get hurt in the end."

Troy sighed, "at least back me up on this and see it from my point of view guys okay-instead keeping your faces glued together-" Josh interrupted him, "what's that supposed to mean?" Troy looked at him, "it means, dear old brother of mine, that all you two ever do is make out...there's more to a relationship than that." Josh scoffed, "I think you're hardly the person to talk when it comes to relationships Troy." Troy narrowed his eyes, "trying to tel me something?" Josh shrugged, "no, not at all." Troy narrowed his eyes even more-if that was even possible. "Say it Josh. Say it."

Josh looked at him, "A Relationship has trust, careness, and love..." Troy looked at him, "Yeah, I know that-" Josh crossed his arms, "Then what about the drugs? the hookers? seems to me that your more worried about drugs and hookers all your life.." Troy narrowed his eyes, "You don't know what hell I've been through! You've had it easy Josh! those were escapes for me! when I met Gabriella at the hospital that day, about to give birth to Sophie, I changed for her! her and Sophie only! they were the only things I cared about! I quit drugs, been off of them for 5 years now! and never going back!" Josh looked at him, "What makes you think your not gonna go back on them again? You need to realize Troy once you have kids, you have to be there for them!" "And I fucking know that Josh!"

"Then why are you taking them away from their mother?" Josh asked, his voice rising, they didn't know that Logan had gotten up from his bed and was witnessing the whole fracas take place. Well, Kaitlynn noticed him. She sighed, "Guys-" Troy interrupted her, "I'm doing what's best for them!" Kaitlynn put her hands in her pockets, "guys-" Josh got in front of her, "Full custody is what's best? Really Troy?" "GUYS!" Kaitlynn yelled, Troy and Josh turned their heads to her, "WHAT?" they screamed at the same time, Kaitlynn was silent as she walked up the stairs and grabbed Logan in her arms. She turned back to them, "I think you two have things to work out, and in the mean time...he's in my room with me, Josh you ...you're just not."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Day, Troy and Logan sat down at the kitchen table eating cereal. Troy watch Logan sip on his milk. Troy sighed, "Logan.. are ummm.. can I ask you something?" Logan looked at him, "yep." Troy chuckled, scooting closer to him, and ran his hand down his hair, "Do..Do you think I'm a good father?" why was he asking a two year old this? Logan smiled, "The Best.." Troy sighed, "Would you hate me if I took you away from your mother.." Logan looked at him biting his bottom lip, "I love my mommy... I..I'm sorry daddy but I feel my safest when I'm with my mommy.." he said burying his face into his stuff animal.

Troy looked at him, "Son...your safe here with me too.." Logan shook his head whimpering. Troy then realized what Logan was afraid of, "Let me guess...Your afraid that I'm gonna hurt you like Mommy's new 'Boyfriend will?" Logan sighed looking at his cereal nodding, "I'm afraid you'll hurt my mommy...I want my mommy to be ok..and happy.."

Troy sighed, "Come here," he said, pulling Logan on to his lap, "Logan, I will never hurt you or your sister's and especially your mother; I think I've done that before you were born already..." Logan sniffled, biting the ear on his stuffed tiger, "Daddy?" "what?" "can you tell me what mommy was like before?" Troy smiled, "yeah, I can do that..."

, "I met your mommy when i was volunteering at the hospital.. and she was giving birth to Sophie.." Logan looked up at him, "But how did you get sophie if you haven't met mommy?" Troy sighed, "You'll understand when your older... but umm your mommy was great, I stayed in her room with her all day and night until she was ready to give birth to sophie... I was there in the room when Sophie was brought into this world.." he smiled as he remembered the day Sophie was born.

Logan bit his lip, "then what?" he smiled. "Well, your mommy didn't have a place to stay, and so she stayed with me, and I helped her raise Sophie... well then there were some things I've got into in the past, and Then I started again, and your mommy didn't like it... so I had to work very hard to show your mommy that I loved her so much to stop.." Logan nodded, "Keep going." Troy chuckled, "Well, then your mommy trusted me again, and then we found out we were having two identical twins...you and emily...and we were happy... especially me...I couldn't wait to see you two be born, I stayed up day and night working on your guys bedroom." logan looked at him, "Really?" Troy nodded, "Mhmm, I was scared to death when you two were born, you guys stopped breathing, and we freaked out, but then a guardian angel was watching over you that day, and I've been thankful since.." Logan smiled, then Gabriella walked in with Sophie and Emily. Troy stood up sliding Logan on the floor, "Gabriella..I need to talk to you.." Gabriella looked at him, "I..I can't...Austin is in the car waiting..were going out for my birthday."

Troy looked at her, "Brie...I'm sorry, I forgot-" she closed her eyes, "it's fine, Logan come we're going." she held out her hand but Logan only stood more behind Troy's leg, Gabriella sighed, "Logan please sweety, we're going out to eat...come on." Logan shook his head, biting his thumb. Troy sighed, turning around and kneeling so he was at Logan's height, "Hey...buddy, it's fine, you can come back I promise; I'll see you soon."_ Real soon I hope. _Logan bit his lip, pulling his thumb out of his mouth, and grabbing on to Troy's index finger, "I want you to come with us daddy..." Troy sighed, "I can't, I want to buddy...but-" "I want to stay with you then!"

Sophie looked at Gabriella, "Mommy, can't we stay with daddy, and you and Austin go out to eat." Gabriella sighed, she really didn't enjoy being alone with that guy. she looked at Troy, "if it's ok with your father." Sophie looked at Troy, "Please Daddy." he smiled, "Of course.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Troy sighed nodding. Gabriella left out the door, and he looked at Sophie, "Hey umm Soph, what restruant are they going to?" she smiled, "The Fuzzy Duck." Troy chuckled, The Bar Of Course, he had an idea, he had to get Gabriella back. he had to.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Kaitlynn watched the three kids so Troy could go to the Fuzzy Duck. they had open mic night, and Austin and Gabriella sat in their seats and listened to the people sing. Gabriella sighed, this was not how she wanted to spend her birthday, she was misrable. The guy came back up and spoke, "We have a new contestant, and he said he wants to dedicate it to someone, so please, give him a hand." everyone began clapping, Troy came up and Gabriella's mouth dropped, "T-Troy." he cleared his throat, I want to dedicate this song, to a special birthday girl...I love you baby, and Happy birthday."

Gabriella's heart pounded, Austin glared at him. as the music began playing and he brought the microphone to his lips, and sang softly,

_"looking at the pages of my life...Faded..memories of me and you, mistakes you know I've made a few, I took some shots and fell from time to time, Baby, you were there to pull me through, we've been around that block, a time or two, I'm gonna lay it on the line, ask me how we come this far, the answers written in my eyes.." _

He stood up, holding the microphone coming closer to her,_ "everytime I look at you, baby I see something new, It takes me higher than before, and makes me want you more, I don't wanna sleep tonight, Dreamin's just a waste of time, when I look at what my life's been coming too.."_

She had tears in her eyes, as he held her hand, _ "I'm all about loving you.."_ he took her hand, and gave the microphone back to the guy, and he took her by the piano and sang to her,

_"I've Lived, I Loved, I've Lost, I've paid some dues, Baby, We've been to hell and back again, and through it all you've always been my best friend." _she smiled as he cupped her cheek with his warm hand,

"_For all the words I didn't say, and for all the thing's I didn't do..Tonight I'm gonna find away.." _He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her on the piano, leaning against her singing, "_Everytime I look at you, baby I see something new, It takes me higher than before, It makes me want you more, I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time, When I look at what my life's been coming too..I'm all about loving you." _

he sat on the piano with her,_ "You can take this world away, You're Everything I am, just read the lines upon my face.." _he cupped her cheek,_ "I'm all about loving you.." _he jumped off and lifted her up, and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her passionately while the music played in the background. then he began singing again, taking her hand, and looking into her eyes,

_"Everytime I look at you, baby I see something new, You take me higher than before, It makes me want you more, I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time, When I look at what my life's been coming too, I'm all about loving you."_

The Music and tempo slowed down, he cupped both her cheeks as the music ended and he sang one last time tilting her chin, _"I'm all about loving you." _and he kissed her lips tenderly, but passionately, people cheering and clapping. Gabriella pulled away leaning her forhead on his, he whispered, "You ok?" she nodded, "Troy...that song... it was..beautiful..I loved it... and I love you...I missed you so much.." Troy was about to kiss her one last time, until Austin pulled him away and punched him in the face sending him to the floor. Gabriella screamed, "Austin!" she screamed, "Get the hell away from my girlfriend!"

Troy wiped the blood from his nose, looking up at Austin, glaring as he got to his feet. "She was and is and always will be my girl...so back off Blondie." he shoved Austin so hard that he rammed into the table, Gabriella shrieked; Troy grabbed her by the waist, "come on-" Austin moved faster than Troy gave him credit for. Blondie grabbed his elbow and punched Troy's nose, enough force to send him backwards and break the nose at the same time. By this point, Troy's face was covered in blood.

Gabriella gasped, "Troy!" Troy was about to go at him again but Gabriella stopped him, "Troy don't..his not worth it.." she said. he looked at Austin, then back at her, "Yeah, but you are." he tried to hit him again, but Gabriella held him back. Austin then held his fist up in the air about to hit Gabriella then Troy stood between them, "Lay on hand on her, I swear to god I will kill you!" Austin didn't care, he punched Troy in the face sending him to the ground. Gabriella shrieked, "Troy!" she helped him up. Gabriella glared at Austin, "Fuck You!" she sent a suckerpunch towards him sending him across the table, and landing on it. Gabriella never knew she had it in her. she looked at him, "sorry." she muttered and grabbed Troy's hand running out of the restruant.

"Where'd you park?" Gabriella asked, her breath coming out in heavy pants. Troy held her close, "I didn't bring it..." Gabriella looked at him, her brows furrowing, "then how'd you get here?" Troy looked at her, then pointed to the end of the parking lot even as he started to drag her; "Josh's motorcycle." Gabriella felt her mouth fall open, but before she could protest, Troy put her on the back of cycle as he got on the front, "Hang on to me!" he yelled as he started the engine and pulled out, Gabriella hugged him tight. "Always.." she whispered in his ear, he smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Where'd you park?" Gabriella asked, her breath coming out in heavy pants. Troy held her close, "I didn't bring it..." Gabriella looked at him, her brows furrowing, "then how'd you get here?" Troy looked at her, then pointed to the end of the parking lot even as he started to drag her; "Josh's motorcycle." Gabriella felt her mouth fall open, but before she could protest, Troy put her on the back of cycle as he got on the front, "Hang on to me!" he yelled as he started the engine and pulled out, Gabriella hugged him tight. "Always.." she whispered in his ear, he smiled as she kissed his cheek.

They parked on the side walk, Troy holding her close, so happy that he had her back. "You wanna go somewhere?" gabriella giggled, "Troy, we have kids remember?" he smiled, "Kaitlynn and Josh are watching them...I wanna take you somewhere special..it's your birthday.." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, "I have the perfect place where we can go, and we haven't been up there since sophie was little, and it's gonna be special.." he looked at her confused, "brie, what are you talking about?" she kissed his lips, "Remember our first time were we made love? you brought me there after I had Sophie, and you told me you loved me for the first time..and we made love in your bedroom...I wanna go there."

Troy smiled, kissing her lips passionately, "Then hang on..." he said, she hugged her arms around him tightly once more, shivering as the cold air rushed passed her. The buildings in each neighborhood kept getting dingier. Until they reached the flat that they both remembered all too well, Troy got off first, then he picked up Gabriella bridal style; carrying her to the door and over the threshold like a groom would a bride, his lips met hers in a firery battle of dominance as he placed her on the bed once they reached the bedroom.

Gabriella slipped off his jacket, and slipped her hands down into his pants. he moaned into the kiss, "Oh Brie.." she smiled as they layed on the bed kissing rapidly, and passionately. she smiled at him, "Just...Like...Our..First..Time." she breathed out. they began undressing each other. articles of clothing being scattered across the room. Troy ontop of Gabriella, his six pack abes onto of her and his member thrusting inside her, "Oh My Troy...That feels great.." she moaned scratching her nails down his back, and then into his butt squeezing it and massaging it with her hands. she looked into his eyes kissing his lips. "Baby, I missed this..I missed you.." she breathed.

Troy kissed hot trails down her throat, then her shoulder, until his lips were even with her nipples and he captured them and started suckling them. Teasing them with his tongue and with his hands, he teased her delicate folds that made her hips buck and her back arch. She lulled her head back, "Troy...Troy...oh my, .." she wrapped her legs around his waist, turning over so he was underneath her; he smirked, she put a finger to his lips, "My turn Mr. Bolton, I am but your humble servant..." he laughed, resting his hands on her hips, "by all means, I'm all yours..." she giggled, rotating her hips clockwise then counter over his cock; till it was hard and full to bursting. Troy moaned, "Brie...that...is unf-" she giggled, "you want unfair? I'll show you unfair.." she slid kisses down his chest, dipping her tongue in his belly button as she slowly made her way to putting her mouth around his hardness. He lulled his head back as she did...many sinful things to it.

Troy moaned, "Brie...Don't..Oh.." he couldn't take it, she smiled up at him, he brought her back up to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Your Doing this because of what I did aren't you?" she nodded giggling, "Yep." she said popping the 'p' she layed her head on his chest, and traced his chest as he wrapped the covers around him with her beside him. she looked around the house, and sighed, "I Miss Chad Troy..." she bit her lip.

Troy sighed, hugging her tight to him, "I miss him too, he was like...a second brother to me." Gabriella looked at him, "Maybe tomorrow we can go by his grave?" Troy smiled, kissing her temple, "I think he'd like that." Gabriella sighed, but the sigh turned to a yawn.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

With Kaitlynn, she sat on the bench in the park, watching Josh play with them. She smiled, he was a natural with kids, he'd make a good father without a doubt. She sighed contently, tracing her finger over her belly; she'd begun to show a little bit, but not much to show too much. Her thoughts of the baby consumed her, she didn't notice the shadow loom over her until a voice snapped her from her thoughts, "well if it isn't the little whore...what's up filth?" She looked up into the eyes of her exboyfriend Kendall, she gulped, quickly turning her eyes away; Kendall roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her off the bench, "Look at me when I talk to you bitch!" Josh turned seeing him harrasing her, "hey!" Josh yelled, Kendall turned, "get your hands off her!"

Kendall smirked, shoving her aside; she landed on the ground but her hands caught her in time. Josh ran to her, the little kids were watching everything-hey, little kids, short attention spans. "What are you going to?" Kendall said, his words lazily drawling from his mouth, Josh curled hsi fingers into his palms to make fist, biting his lip, "just ...leave."

Kendall smirked crossing his arms, "Make me.. this is a free park.." Josh narrowed his eyes, his nostrals flaring, yeah this would be scary, he had the same temper as Troy...and we all know how bad his temper is. Kaitlynn looked up at him, "J-Josh..let's just go.." Kendall growled, "shut up slut..' Josh snarled, "What the hell did you just call her!" Kendall laughed, "I don't think I stuttered, I called her a Slut!" that ticked Josh, and Josh suckerpunched him in the face, Kendall landed on the ground looking up at him with his bloody nose. Kaitlynn grabbed his arm, "Josh please..don't fight over me...I'm nto worth it.. his not worth it.."

It must be a nerve in a guy's brain that shuts off when they fight, a girl talks to them in soothing tones, but they don't seem to hear. Oh yes, it must be a guy thing. Josh pounced on Kendall as he got up, Kaitlynn got closer; trying to pull Josh up, "Josh..please...let's go!" Josh shook her off while throwing more punches at Kendall's jaw, but his elbow hit her hard in the stomach, causing her to cry out and fall on to the ground gripping her stomach. And from there, everything went in slow motion, Josh looked up from Kendall to stare at Kaitlynn staggering to the ground only to fall back down again. He couldn't have hit her that hard...but, he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy and Gabriella had their clothes back on, and were looking around the house, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist, "I..I love this place..." Troy smiled kissing the top of her head, "I do too..." she took his hand leading him over to the couch and sitting down and he wrapped his arm around her. she played with his fingers, "How long had you lived here?" he sighed, kissing her fingers, "Since I was 15... he took care of me... " Gabriella nodded bitng her bottom lip, then smiled, "Troy..how about we..live here...it's big enough for all 5 of us.. and Josh and Kaitlynn can have our old house..?"

Troy smiled, leaning his forehead against hers and brushed her nose with an eskimo kiss; "I think that's a great idea, want to go tell them after we visit Chad's grave?" Gabriella smiled, intertwining fingers together. "Let's go Blue Eyes." Troy chuckled, he hadn't heard her call him that since they first met. As they made it out the door and on the motor cycle.

Gabriella's phone rang before she could swing her leg over, "Hello?" she greeted, Josh's frantic voice came on the other end, "Gabriella...I-I didn't mean...it was an accident! I'm sorry!" Gabriella frowned, "Josh calm down, what happened?" Troy frowned at Gabriella's tone, he heard bits of pieces of Josh's dialogue-the fact that his brother was yelling made it almost easy to eavesdrop. "Gabriella, Kaitlynn...she's...I'm sorry, her ex boyfriend showed up, I'm sorry...he made me so pissed!" Gabriella sighed, "Josh calm down! Where are you guys? Where are the kids?"

Josh breathed heavily, "I...I think I almost..killed the baby, I'm not sure..and the kids are right here with us..I'm just..I don't know what's going on, I need help." Gabriella sighed, "Josh calm down, me and Troy are on our way." she hung up and looked at Troy, "We have to go to the park?" he looked at her, "what's going on?" she wrapped her arms around his waist, "He thinks he almost killed the baby, and his freaking out.. he needs us.." Troy nodded and drove off to the park.

When they showed up, Josh held Kaitlynn in his arms, with the three children surrounding them with wondering/confusing eyes. Gabriella rushed over to them, "what's going on?" Kaitlynn was crying into Josh's shirt. Josh sighed holding back his tears, "I'm sorry..I didn't mean too.." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, you and Josh go back to the house with the kids..I'll go with kaitlynn to the hospital"

Josh shook his head, "I..I'm not leav-" Troy grabbed his brother gently by the shoulder, "come on Bro, Brie's got this..." Josh looked at Kaitlynn; Gabriella was helping her help, but his eyes wondered down to her hands that were cradling her barely swollen belly, his chest constricted; if anything happened to that baby, he...he wouldn't forgive himself. He sighed, biting his lip, letting Troy drag him to the motorcycle-him and Gabriella had a stop by the house to pick up a side car for the kids to ride in seeing it was big enough for the three of them. Josh had to ride in Gabriella's spot.

Kaitlynn sobbed silently as Gabriella walked her to the hospital, "Gab...I don't want anything to be wrong...but, when ...when it happened, it just hurt, and for some reason it still hurts." Gabriella looked at her baby Cousin, "hey, nothing is going to happen to that baby, you're strong and...I'll be praying." Kaitlynn smiled sadly, but then she frowned again, "Josh blames himself...Gabs, I got in the way...it was stupid. I'm so stupid-like Kendall said..." Gabriella stood in front of her now, her expression serious. "Hey, you're not stupid, so don't say it...I used to think that with Troy and...he kept convincing me otherwise, so don't make me repeat myself, you're not stupid." Kaitlynn sighed, "Thanks Gabi." Gabriella nodded helping her into the car and take her to the hospital.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

With Troy and Josh. they were sitting on the couch as Emily sat on Troy's lap. Josh sighed shaking his head, "I..I can't believe I did that to her..." he ran a hand down his face, Troy sighed holding his little girl as she sucked on her thumb. "If it makes you feel any better... I was in the same situation as you.." Josh looked at him, "what do you mean? with Gabriella?" Troy nodded, "Well, we had a this huge fight, cause she found out I was having a drug problem again.. well after we slept together the night before, the next morning, she didn't want nothing to do with me, and kicked me out, then she had a date that night.. and well I followed them.."

Josh rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Of Course." Troy glared at him, "Anyway... The guy caught us kissing when I kissed her infront of the Restruant and he came to get her.. I got in a fight with her, and my elbow hit her, and knocked the temple of the top of her head at the end of the garbage cane..I blamed myselff forever..I thought I could of lost her.." Josh bit his lip, "It makes me feel a little bit better.." Troy smiled soflty, "It will be fine.." Then Emily looked up at him, "Daddy..?" he looked at her, "yes baby?" she smiled, "I want potty..I'm ready."

Troy chuckled, "Come on baby girl..." Troy stood up, putting Emily on her feet, "I'll race you to the bathroom." Emily giggled, taking off like a monkey with its tail on fire. Josh chuckled solemnly, turning his eyes to see Sophie and Logan playing, "uhm..hey guys, what you doing?" SOphie looked up, smiling, "Uncle Joshie, I'm painting picture for Katie!" she held up a picture of sparkling pink paint that was dripping off the page, Josh smiled, "I think she'll love that...but your mom having paint on her furniter, not so much." Sophie giggled, putting the painting down, Josh turned to Logan, "and what about you little man, what are you doing?" Logan looked up at him, biting his lip, "drawing..." Logan was a boy of few words. Very few.

Troy lifted her, "Gotcha!" she giggled and he smiled sitting her down on the floor. "Now." he opened the toliet lid, "are you ready?" she looked at the toliet, and up at Troy, "So, all I do is pee in it?" Troy nodded, "That's all.." Emily looked at him, going to the toliet, and trying to get on it. Troy chuckled lifting her up on it. "Now, Daddy is gonna stay right here till you do it." she sighed looking around the room, "Daddy, are you gonna laugh at me?" she asked.

Troy chuckled, "No, I won't...everyone pee's differently and some people pee the same, the point is it all comes out the same way and ends up in the same place." Emily giggled, swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for the...moment to happen. Troy sighed, leaning against the door frame, it was quiet. Like a lame movie when something is about to happen and you know something's about to happen. "Daddy I did it!"

Troy smiled at her, "I knew you could do it baby.." he kissed her cheek, she smiled jumping up and down on the toliet, "Does this mean no more diapers?" he chuckled lifting her up, of course after she was done, "You have to do it infront of your mother..she makes the final decision." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you daddy..so much.."

Troy hugged her tight, "Hey...want to tell uncle Josh the news? Huh?" Emily giggled and nodded, kicking her legs happily as Troy carried her out of the bathroom, "Hey uncle Joshie!" the two year old yelled, Josh looked up, "what?" little kids have a way of being such a bright spot, "I WENT POTTY!" Josh chuckled, picking her up (Troy had put her on the floor), "hey that's great Shorty...no more diapers for you." Troy chuckled, "yeah ..Josh, I think Gabriella should be the judge of that."

Josh chuckled kissing emily on the forhead, "Good Job Shorty.." he said sitting her back down on the floor. she smiled and began screaming running up the stairs, "Sophie! Logan! I went Potty!" Troy chuckled sitting beside Josh. "Has Gabriella called yet?" Josh asked. Troy shook his head, "No, not yet... Kaitlynn's gonna be fine Josh..I promise.." and right when he said that Gabriella and Kaitlynn walked through the door. Josh stood up quickly walking over to Kaitlynn. "Hey..you..uhh..ok?" she bit her bottom lip, "I'm fine..the baby,,it's fine.." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't blame yourself Josh...I love you..and this baby will love you.."

Josh wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was...so scared." Kaitlynn smiled, turning around and giving Gabriella a look that made Gabriella giggle, "well, I can see when I'm not needed, come on Troy..." she grabbed Troy by his shirt, pulling him towards the stairs. Troy cleared his throat, "Brie, come on...Josh doesn't have game like I do-" Gabriella smirked amusedly, "good, then he won't mess it up." Troy narrowed his eyes, "what's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella giggled, "catch me if you want to know..."

Troy smirked as she giggled running outside, and him running after her. they ran around the front yard, acting crazy. he grabbed her by the waist spinning her around, and she got onto his back, "oh no.." he laughed and she giggled holding onto him tightly. then he let her down, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and it began to pour down rain. she looked up smiling, then smiled at him, "Your are so slow wildcat.." Troy smiled, leaning down slowly but gently, kissing her lips gently. the kiss was so..new.. they've never had this type of kiss before.

It wasen't rushed, or fast. it was slow, romantic and passionate. gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, they were kissing gently, ( Like HSM3 Troyella Kiss at Stanford) Gabriella pulled away leaning her head on his, water dripping off their lips, and their hair, Gabriella giggled, "Your soaked." she whispered.

Troy chuckled quietly, leaning his forehead against hers. "Yeah...you're drenched." Gabriella kissed his lips gently, sliding her hands down his arms and taking his hands hers, and pulling him closer, "come on...let's go for a walk." Troy smiled, "Baby...i'd go with you anywhere." She giggled, squeezing his hand as they walked just down the sidewalk. They didn't have a specific place in mind, but they were just happy to be together.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella and Troy layed in their bedroom, while the kids were playing in their bedroom. Gabriella sighed playing with Troy's fingers. Troy stroked her hair, "Baby, what's wrong?" she sighed shaking her head, "Nothing..I don't wanna talk about it." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as he got ontop of her. "Talk to me, what's on your mind?" she sighed, "I..I can't" she looked away. he sighed, "Brie, Were suppose to be able to tell each other anything..remember..I got your back." she sighed, "You'll...You'll hate me.." Troy kissed her lips passionately. "I will never hate you..your the one person i could never hate..no matter what you do to me..so talk to me.." she sighed looking away, "about a few weeks ago, when I was with Austin.. He..He raped me..and well I uh..I got pregnant.."

His eyes went wide, he opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella put a finger to his lips, "Troy...he got me pregnant but he didn't want it and...I told him that I'd never get an abortion, so...he...he.." Troy kissed her finger, then interlaced his fingers with hers, "then what happened Brie, what'd he do?" her lips were trembling; "Troy, he..he killed it. That little life...he kept hitting my stomach until he sure it was dead." If Troy hated that Austin guy before, he wanted to beat his ass to see how he likes it now. Troy hugged her tight to his chest, "it's okay...you're not with him now...your safe with me."

Gabriella sniffled, "Do you hate me?" Troy's eyes went wide, 'No, No, No, baby, I don't hate you..I'll never hate you.." she buried her face into his chest, "I'm sorry-" "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for." she shook her head, "I'm sorry I was ever with Austin..I'm sorry I let him abuse me and Sophie, Logan, and Emily..I couldn't control him, he was..he was bigger then me..I felt so weak around him..I tried my best to protect them..." Troy kissed her forhead, "I love you Brie...and nothing will change my mind.. nothing..you understand that?" she nodded, "yes..I love you too Troy.." she sniffled. Troy smiled softly. Gabriella sniffled, "I feel..so stupid."

Troy grabbed her chin gently, "Hey..." he said, gently but sternly, "Gabriella Montez-soon to be Bolton-you are not stupid." she looked down, at the suddenly interesting bed sheets. Troy continued, forcing her to look at him, "I thought I was done reminding you of that..." she sniffled, "Troy, I..." she laughed hallowly, "I told Kaitlynn that story in the park...she had said the same thing." Troy chuckled, "it's a true story...neither of you are stupid. I don't want to hear you say it."

Gabriella smiled, "I just..When he did that to me, and I let him..I felt so-" Troy kissed her lips, "That Asshole deserves to go to hell what he did to you..I wouldn't understand why he would even force himself to kill his own child.. a baby that you." he didn't even wanna think about her and another man having a baby together. She sniffled, "Troy, would you still be there for me if I had his baby?" Troy smiled, "hey, I was there for you and Sophie wasen't I?" she nodded, "partly." he laughed, "Well besides that one year.. but I'm cleaned now, and have been for 5 years, and will be for a thousand more.." she smiled kissing his lips, "I want another baby Troy..I want to have your baby."

Troy smiled, rolling over her so he was on top-bad part, they were still partly clothed. He cupped her cheeks gently, kissing her cheek, her chin her temples, until his lips were level with her ear, "me too..." he whispered, she smiled as he attached his lips to hers in a slow building kiss. She intertwined her fingers through his hair (like Troyella's kiss in HSM3 at Stanford) and then they rested on his shoulders, "I love you Troy..."

Troy smiled, "I love you too..let's make our baby.." he leaned into kiss her, but she stopped him, "Not yet..not until Sophie, Logan and Emily are a little bit older.." Troy smiled, "good thinking.' he kissed her cheek.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

A week went by, and Troy and Gabriella had moved into the new house that used to be Chad's. Troy actually had went out and found a better job. He was working at Walmart for a little while, but he was finding something better. Gabriella was fixing pancakes, and put them on the table and the three kids covered them in syrup. "thanks mommy." Sophie smiled. Gabriella smiled kissing her forhead. there was a knock on the door, and she went and opened it. "what are you doing here?" she glared. It was Troy's Mother. "I..I heard I had GrandChildren...I wanted to see Troy..I wanted to talk to Troy about seeing them, and being in their life.." Gabriella scoffed, "I have his answer for ya...NO!"

Michelle put her hand on the door, her foot bracing it before it totally closed, "Please...I -I want to get to know my grandbabies." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "go away." She said, tapping her foot impatiently, Michelle shook her head, "please...I've-I"ve changed...I-I just want to see them, and Troy..." Gabriella bit her lip, but in the end she sighed, "no...now leav-" "Who are you?" Gabriella and Michelle looked over at the small voice, seeing Emily poking her head drom behind the wall. Michelle smiled, but when she tried to move toward the little girl; Gabriella got in her way, "leave."

Michelle looked at her, biting the inside of her cheek, "Please..I really want another chance with Troy." Gabriella shook her head, "You Hurt Troy for the last time..and I'm sure he will not ever let you hurt his kids the same way, and I won't either.." Michelle sighed, "Please..at least let me talk to Troy-" "No!-" "What's going on?" They turned to find Troy walking in, he froze, his mother stood at the door. "w-what's going on?" Gabriella crossed her arms, "Your Mother wants to see her grandbabies... isn't that great?" she spoke sarcastically.

Troy looked from Gabriella to his mother, unsure of what to say, then a smile crossed his lips; "Um I actually think its a good idea.." Gabriella's eyes widened, "what?" Michelle was shocked, but she was speechless, Gabriella looked at Troy as if he had grown another head and a third ear. "Troy are you nuts? She-she hurt you!" Troy cleared his throat, "Brie...it was a while ago." Gabriella scoffed, "it doesn't make it right!" Troy felt his eyes narrow at her, "Forgive and forget Brie-" Gabriella waggled a finger at him, "yeah...you weren't like that last time you ran into her!"

Michelle cleared her throat, "Uh...maybe I should go..." Gabriella scoffed, "finally! A good idea from you!" Michelle stepped back when she yelled, Troy sighed, "you don't have to..." but Michelle just shook her head and turned, walking down the front stoop. Troy growled, turning back to Gabriella, "you didn't have to do that Brie!" she reared back, her eyes widening as her eyebrows lifted, "What-Troy, she...she hurt you!" Troy couldn't help it, he..he just felt so mad. "She's my mother Gabriella! My mother! I'd rather her be around than my father!"

Gabriella looked at him, "I can't believe you! After what she put you through! you..you forgive her!" Troy sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking away, "Just stop Brie.." she glared at him, "No, after she said you were a mistake! I've always been there for you! and you take her side! what the hell Troy! Where the hell has she been all these years Troy! She's only trying to start trouble! Cause you know what, these are my kids too..I gave birth to them! and I say their not seeing her!"

His nostril's flared, he gripped her shoulders; unaware of how hard he was gripping them, "she's my mother...our kids grand mother-she has rights, Gabriella." she gulped, having lost some of her fire, but not all, seeing as she could still yell. "Let go of me...!" Troy gripped tighter, his nails digging in. "I'm not done...she's seeing them." "NO SHE'S NOT!" "YES SHE IS!" "Let go of me Troy..." now she had lost nearly half her fire, "Troy..you're hurting me..."

Troy pushed her against the wall, "she is seeing them Gabriella!" she glared at him, "get off me Troy! now! your hurting me!" then they heard a yell, "Get off my mommy!" Sophie yelled. Troy let go of Gabriella's shoulders, and ran out the back door. Gabriella sighed picking up Sophie. "Come on baby girl...were leaving.." Gabriella wasen't gonna take this abuse again..not ever. she took off with the kids and would return for her stuff later.


	10. Chapter 10

Carter and Sharpay came in, and Troy looked up, "have you guys seen Gabriella?" he stood up. Sharpay sighed, "yeah, her and the kids are staying at our place... she said she's not coming back... were just here to get some stuff for her.." Troy blinked, "w-what?" Sharpay sighed walking passed him. Troy looked at Carter, "what..what did I do now?" Carter sighed, "She told us you hurt her.." Troy narrowed his eyes, "I hurt her? she's the one who won't listen to me...I just want my kids to have a grandparent..I thought she would be ok with me and her getting along!" Carter sighed, "Well, you know Gabriella..she'll probably get over it in a few days, and she'll be back here, and then of course, you two will have make up sex." he smirked.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Carter..I'm not in the mood to handle this right now...I-I just want my Brie back. And my kids." Carter sighed, Sharpay came down with Gabriella's stuff under her arms. "Think of something man...just think." Troy bit his lip, it took all his control not to pinch the of his nose and wail and cry like ...Emily. Sophie. Logan. He chuckled pathetically, everyone cries; and Gabriella said that to cry, it took a man. He sighed, but his fists balled up as he pushed himself to his feet and just...lost it. All the drama, all the...anger, it just got to him. The walls were decorated with holes and his knuckles were broken and nicely decorated with blood. But, all he did was grit his teeth and pucnh out every thing glass in the house.

The next week, Gabriella had to go back and face Troy so she could get more of her stuff. she sighed dropping off the kids at daycare. she carefully pulled up into the drive-way, picking up her bag and putting it around her shoulder, carefully sneaking in. as she walked in, rushing up the stairs. she quickly went and got her clothes. then as she turned to get more stuff, Troy stood there. "Brie.." he held Roses infront of him. she looked at him, "T-Troy.." he smiled giving her the roses, "I'm sorry baby.." she sighed, "Troy, 'Sorry' isn't good enough.." he sighed, "I know.." she looked at him, "you thought that I would run back into your arms, and you would throw me on the bed, and make passionate love to me...didn't you?"

Troy gulped, looking away, suddenly his bandaged hands seemed fascinating. Gabriella sighed, "I..I just want to get more stuff for me and the kids." She turned, walking into the bathroom that adjoined their room; stopping when she saw that something was missing. "The mirror..." she said, Troy walked up behind her, "what? I'm sorry?" she turned to him, "the mirror? What happened?" Troy swallowed, "oh that..uhm..." he scratched his neck nervously; and that's when she noticed the bandages, "Troy, what happened?" he looked at his hands, "oh uh not-nothing...just a little...breakage." Gabriella crossed her arms, "you broke the mirror-" "And the walls." her eyes widened, then narrowed as she threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly, "great! You turned our house into swiss cheese!"

Troy looked at her, "our house?" Gabriella scoffed, but the lie she tried to say was futile, "I-I...I meant yours." Troy smirked, "you miss me." it was a whisper, Gabriella's widened, she backed into a wall. "No-No i don't." Troy chuckled, bracing his arms around her. Trapped. "Look me in the eyes, and say you don't miss me.." damn it, he had her there. "I-I don't." Liar. Troy chuckled, again, "you miss me...you want me...why is that so hard to admit? You want me Gabriella, you miss me...just say it-" "FINE!" she yelled, the volume of the shriek causing Troy to back track a little bit. "I miss you okay! You...you are...mine, my crazed sex animal who can fullfill my every sex need and ...and...I love you!" she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and crashing her lips against his.

Troy moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. soon the whole thing went by fast, cause now the clothes were scattered on the floor, and Troy ontop of Gabriella. Gabriella kissed his lips tenderly, and passionately. Troy's lips traveled warm hot sweet butterfly kissed down her neck and her shoulders. "mmm Troy.." she moaned as she dug her nail into his shoulder. Troy moaned, "Oh Brie..My baby Brie..." he moaned passionately kissing her more and more. soon they collapsed on each other and Gabriella looked up at him, them both breathing heavily, "W-Wow.." she stammered.

Troy looked at her, rubbing her cheek tenderly and moving some hair out of her face, "you're the that started it...this time." her chest rose and fell as fast as his did. She turned her head towards him, "I...I...this was..a mis-" Troy didn't want to hear her say it. Those were the words he didn't want to hear from her, so he pressed his lips to hers again, and the words were forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands tickled her sides and then before they knew it. They went at it again.

After their 10 rounds of love making. an hour later they had fallen alseep. gabriella woke up and found herself laying on Troy's chest. Troy was breathing heavily, with his arm draped around her waist and a smile on his face. Gabriella sighed slipping out of bed and slipping on her jeans. she needed to get out of there, she didn't want to face him. she grabbed her things, and rushed out to her car, and driving back to sharpay's.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

A Week has flew by, and Troy hasen't seen Gabriella or his kids at all. He wondered why she was avoiding him. especially after that wonderful night together.. he needed her. he couldn't live without her. He drove up to Sharpay's and got out of his car, shuting the door and running up and knocking. Gabriella opened it, her eyes went wide. "T-Troy.." he smiled softly, "Brie..I uh I wanted to know why you've been avoiding me... especially since the wonderful night we shared.." she sighed crossing her arms, "Troy..I think..I think it would be the best if we don't see each other anymore.. cause everytime were together, we always end up fighting, and breaking up..I love you..but I guess..it's just not enough.."

He shook his head, "No...Brie..I-I want you...please, just-" Gabriella interrupted him, "I'm sorry..okay, but..I just can't...please, not anymore." as she shut the door, Troy stopped it with his foot, "Brie please, just come home to me...and us and the kids, we can..we can be a family." Gabriella sighed, smiling sadly, "that sounds great Troy, but...we just...me and the kids need to stay where we are and you need to stay where you are. I love you wildcat." she shut the door,and this time, Troy didn't stop her.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Weeks went on without him, she missed him so so much. she missed his touches, his kisses, his hands, she missed him so much. eveytime she slept, she held onto a pillow just to pretend she was holding onto her Troy, but when she woke up, she sighed tossing the pillow away from her. everytime she took a shower, she felt his hands all over her, no matter how hard, or how long she scrubbed, she felt him. she sighed slipping out of bed, going downstairs. she got a note off the fridge from sharpay.

_Dear Gabi,_

_I had taken Sophie, Logan, and Emily to the park with Aiden and Noah. we should be back soon.. I wanted you to have some time to yourself.. _

Gabriella smiled sadly, and sighed throwing the note away and going to the fridge opening up the carton of milk. today was July 2. The day when sophie was born, the day when she met Troy.. at the hospital.

_(Flash Back) _

_he nodded and started pushing the brunette to a room, she screamed again. "Uhm hi." he said, "so...you're in labour?" She was panting, as she looked up at him, her brown chocolate eyes staring at him and narrowed them, "No, I'm just fine and dandy! AH!"_

_The doctor looked at her, "Gabriella...are you ok?" he came over to her. she shook her head, in sweat and in pain, "no..please..I think I'm far enough dialated.. please..please get a C-Section or something.." she cried in pain, Troy held her hand, and The doctor looked under to see how far she was, "ok Gabriella, your ready... but umm were gonna have to put you under the knife... it seems like she's coming out hand first.." he said, Gabriella's eyes widen, "Troy...will you please come with me.. please..I can't do this alone..please...I'll do anything.." she whimpered. Troy nodded, letting Gabriella squeeze the daylights out of his hand until the bones cracked and the skin turned blue. "I'll go with you...don't worry..."_

_(End Of Flash Back) _

She sighed, When things were simpler, before things got so fucked up. she ran her hands through her hair. she missed him..

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

He crinkled the picture of him and Gabriella at the beach in his hand, the cold beer feeling good against skin. He sighed, yeah this was the anniversary of when they first met. He chuckled, remembering the damage she had done to his hand when Sophie was born, he thought that he was going to lose a hand that day. But he gained more than he thought.

"I miss you Baby Brie.." he mumbled, taking a long pull of his beer, it shouldn't like this. He should spending this special day with her. Kissing her, hugging her, holding her..making sweet love to her. He chuckled, again, taking another pull from his beer. Then he remembered-hazily- that day he and her made love in that cave on the beach. What a great thing it would be if they were to celebrate the anniversary there? A smile curved his lips, a fine idea that was. "Yeah...a fine idea." he whispered, guzzling down the rest of his beer and tugging on his blue denim jacket. He may be drunk, but he wasn't stupid; he was walking to that house and he would take her to that cave.

Gabriella was eating her cereal, and sighed. she jumped off her seat going over to the sink, and pouring her milk down the drain, she sighed, maybe she would go to the gym, then have a splash at the beach. she needed something to do, to keep her mind off Troy. she ran upstairs taking off her clothes, slipping on her bikini, and slipping on some pink sweatpants, with her running shoes, and a black tanktop that showed most of her cleavage, she pulled her hair up in a bun, and putting her earbuds in and ran outside and began jogging to the gym. turning up the music loud, just kept running. not paying attention to anyone, or anything that came towards her.

Her feet pounded on the pavement, her lips moving slowly to the beat of the music as Kick Us Out by HyperCrush was beating her eardrums, she was lost in the music and also in step of her pace, she didn't notice the blue eyes watching her nor did she notice Troy keeping pace with her that is until he grabbed her from behind and placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't scream..." he turned her so she faced him, "happy anniversary." he crashed his lips down on hers, she could taste the liquor on his breath.

Gabriella's eyes widened, pushing away, "Troy..let go of me.." he shook his head, holding his hands around her waist, "Baby, I missed you so much.." he kissed her lips, pushing her up against the tree. Gabriella rested her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away. he layed his forhead on hers, closing his eyes, breathing heavily. "I..I need you Brie.." she shook her head, "No..I..Were over, what we had was in the past.. we need to meet new people.. people that can make us happy..." the she stopped, "You Remember today?"

Troy held on to her, scared she'd run away, "I remember...I want to celebrate it." she gulped, breathing through her nose, "Troy..y-you're slightly drunk, all right, you-you need to sober up." Troy chuckled, holding on to her, tracing a circle on her chin then traced her lips. "I need you." He breathed, then without waiting for Gabriella to say anything, he lifted her on his shoulder and carried her in the direction of the beach. "Troy, put me down..." she didn't want to make a scene, but..."Put me down Troy!" he shook his head, "If I do, you'll run."

Gabriella bit her lip, she didn't not want this. "Troy..Please.." she begged. he ignored her. she shut her eyes, and said, "I'll..I'll do it.. but not at the beach.." he stopped, and he sat her down on the ground, still holding onto her waist, pecking her lips, "alright... you have my full attention..where do you want to go?" she bit her lip, looking away from him. she didn't want this. she sighed. "Where Gabriella?" she looked at him, tears rolling down her eyes. "In...In a Hotel.."

Troy smiled, "Yeah a hotel sounds good..." he kissed the tears rolling down her cheeks away, she couldn't help but close her eyes out of habit as his lips came in contact with her skin. "I love you Brie...baby Brie." his voice was husky against her skin, she fought the urge to wrap her arms around his neck. She just bit her lip, and hesitantly grasped his hand; he took the liberty and picking her up bridal style. "I still want to marry you." was this healthy?

Gabriella closed her eyes, "I can walk by myself...Troy.." he smirked, "I know..I want to carry you." she bit her lip. when they arrived at the hotel, he sat her down grabbing her hand and rushing to the front desk. "Can I have the Honeymoon Suite?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes. "T-Troy..that's expensive.." she said. he chuckled, "Nothing is too expensive for you.." she looked away. The Man swiped the credit card and gave him the suite key.

Troy grabbed it taking her hand and rushing towards the elavator. when the doors closed, he pushed her against the wall, kissing around her neck. she sighed, "Troy..please not here." he looked at her, "why not?" she looked away. the doors opened and he grabbed her hand pulling her towards the hotel room. when he swiped the card, The door opened, and Gabriella looked around, It was big, a soft heart shaped bed in the middle of the room, and candles lit already. wow, their not kidding when they say 'Honeymoon Suite'

Troy smirked, "This is all us.." he whispered into her ear, kissing her shoulders gently. that sent shivers up her spine, she didn't want this, she wanted to wait.. she stopped his lips that were tracking down her back, she turned to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Baby, what's a matter?" she shook her head, "please..don't make me do this...please...I'm not ready.."

Troy frowned, grabbing her wrists, "we don't need to do anything like that tonight...just a little playing around." Gabriella gulped, having some obvius experience in what their 'playing around' usually leads to. She shook her head, "Troy...please, I-I just want to go home. I want the kids." Troy chuckled, "they shouldn't watch something like this you think?" what delusion was he living in? Gabriella gulped, trying to pull her hands away, "Troy..I want to go ho-" his lips crashed down on hers, he pushed against the edge of the bed; she fell right back and he was on top of her.

Gabriella's hands were on his chest, pushing him away, "Troy..p-please.. your..your hurting me." Troy chuckled, bring his hand to cup her cheek, "oh baby, I would never do that.." Gabriella shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Troy..please..please..please let me go..please I..please I just don't want to be here..please don't do this..please don't make me hate you.." she begged.

he kissed down her neck, his hands roaming her sides and then his thumbs going to the rim of her sweats, he felt the string bikini underneath. He chuckled, "You knew we'd be spending the night together..." he moved his lips from her neck, kissing down her shoulder; slipping off her clothes.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, pushing him off of her before he could slip off her shirt. she grabbed her sweatpants running to the elavator. Troy chasing after her. before she could get into the elavator Troy grabbed her arm. "What are you doing!" he grabbed her cheeks thrusting his lips onto hers. she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she pushed him harder then before pushing him on the floor. he looked up at her. she shook her head, "Stay away from me Troy...For good!" and with that she went inside the elavator.

**Sorry that it took so long.. My Birthday was yesterday, and I wasen't on friday or yesterday.. this is my first time getting on this weekend. **

**-Whit Alexis**


	11. Chapter 11

Troy bit his bottom lip. he stood right up and ran the other way. he took the stairs, he could cut her off at the bottom. Gabriella sighed, walking out of the elavator doors. then she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry.." she apologized, she gasped, "S-Shawn?" he smiled, "Gabriella..umm it's been a long time.." she smiled, "Yeah..it has..how are you?" she hugged him, he smiled, "I'm doing good... how are you? I haven't seen you in forever, last time I seen you is when were 12." she laughed, "yeah, and you were my best friend.. and I am doing..ok.." she bit her lip, "I missed you.." she hugged him, he held her close, "I missed you too.."

Troy came running down the stairs, his chest heaving and his face nearly dripping with sweat, but when he saw Gabriella in the arms of another guy, he just...he felt something build up in his chest as he walked over to them; pulling her away from him...oh he was polite and cordial...his fist politely collided with dude's jaw, and he cordially put himself in front of Gabriella and spat blasphamies at him, "Stay away from her!" Shawn rubbed his jaw, feeling a trickle of blood run down his nose, Gabriella pushed Troy out of the way and knelt beside him.

she glared up at him, "he's my friend Troy! My friend!" Troy grabbed her elbow, tugging feircely, but she tug back, "no! Leave me alone! You don't own me!" she helped Shawn to his feet, walking with him out the door, "come on, let's clean you up." she said, Shawn nodded, Troy growled, but didn't move; he was too furious. He just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them as they walked away to go to God knows where.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

When she helped him clean up, and they were done. he smiled, "Thanks." she nodded, "No problem.." Shawn looked at her, "who was that guy?" he jumped off the counter as he followed her. they were both at his hotel room. she sighed, "His..His .." she sighed, "I..I don't know what he is anymore.. were just.. everytime were together we fight, and.." Shawn sighed coming over and holding her close, "Don't cry ella.. everything's gonna be ok.." she shook her head, "No..I.. I love him... but I can't be with him.." Shawn sighed, "Look at me ella.." she looked up at him with teary eyes, "You are the most Beautiful, Smartest, Loving, Musical, and Strongest Girl I've ever known... there will be other guys.. I promise you.." she sniffled, "H-how do you know?"

Shawn cupped her cheek, he didn't know how close he was, "I..I just do." she looked at his lips, her own were shaking some. Shawn leaned closer, his lips grazing hers gently. Gabriella was at war with herself, half of her wanted this; whispering in the depths of her mind that she hadn't had this in a while and that she should allow it...the other half-the ever loyal to Troy half- was screaming at her. And...for once she wanted to do something against the rules. She kissed him back. Shawn.

He leaned into her, his hands running through her hair as she tangled in his. "Shawn..." she murmured, "I-I..." there was that logical side of her's, trying to argue what she felt was..."Shawn..." his hands, like Troy, a woman could fall in love with just his hands. He moved his kisses to her neck, he wasn't forceful like Troy had been earlier. "I..I can.." her logical side tried to reason, but what she was feeling, she ...wanted this. SCREW LOGIC! SCREW LOYALTY!

As Shawn lifted her up, and carried her to the bedroom. the kisses were so gentle to Gabriella. but, they weren't Troy's. she didn't care, she needed to forget about him and move on. she needed to start fresh, to be in a new relationship. she smiled at shawn, he pecked her lips as he lifted up her top and throwing it on the ground. then his phone rang. Gabriella smiled grabbing his phone and answering it, "hello?" Shawn was kissing her neck. Gabriella's eyes went wide, and pushed him off. he looked at her, she glared at him. "It's your fiance!" she tossed the phone at him grabbing her shirt and slipping it over her. with tears forming in her eyes.

Shawn cleared his throat, grabbing his phone, "hello?" he said, he held phone away from his ear when his fiance screamed ghoulishly in his ear about 'unfaithfulness'. "Amelia! Calm down...it won't happen again, it was a fluke. She's just a friend." again, he yanked the phone away from his ear, Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed; wrapping her arms around herself and listened to Shawn argue with his fiance- Amelia.

As he hung up, He jumped out of bed running after Gabriella who was already to the elavator. "Gabriella Wait!" he shouted running, "Please.. let me explain.." she glared at him, "No! you knew you were gonna hurt me this whole time!" Troy was already around the corner hearing their conversation. Shawn sighed, "Gabi..I-" she shook her head, "your getting married! and..and you almost had sex with me!" he glared at her, "Hey! don't turn this around on me! your dating another guy and you basically cheated on him!" she gasped, "I'm not with Troy anymore! I can do whatever I want! I'm single! your getting married!" Shawn crossed his arms sighing, "Your still cheating if you have feelings for the guy." she looked at him, "what." he sighed, "You still love him Gabriella...I can tell.. I can tell..you still love the guy.." she sighed biting her bottom lip, "I love him,but I can't be with him, I told you that.."

Shawn looked at her, "I've known you since you were 5 Gabriella... and you've always told me that if you love somebody, nothing should stop you... the only thing stopping you Gabriella..is you.. Troy wants to be with you! I'm sure of that! he wouldn't of suckerpunched me in the lobby if he didn't love you! He still loves you.. couples fight, that's what makes the relationship stronger!" Gabriella bit her lip. he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Amelia...We were just so caught up in the moment.." she nodded, "It's ok..I guess.." he looked at her, "I am getting Married Gabriella...and..I really want you to understand I never meant to hurt you.. never in a million years hurt you, cause I know what you've been through.. but I.. I just have this weird feeling I should trust this Troy guy... I have a feeling your in good hands.." Gabriella looked at him. Shawn sighed, "Say you love him Gabriella.." he whispered. she bit her lip, "I..I can't.." he sighed, "Alright then...Bye Gabriella.." she had tears in her eyes, "Goodbye shawn." she said sniffling. he frowned walking back into his hotel room, and Gabriella going into the elavator and going down.

Troy couldn't believe what he heard, he looked at the elevator door. Gabriella was in the lobby right now, and...he was standing here like a fool. Sighing, he walked to the elevator; he probably should apologise to the guy, groaning, "I must be out of my mind." he turned on his heel and walked to the door of Shawn's hotel room, he knocked twice; rocking back and forth on his heels. Shawn opened the door, "uhm...can I help you?" Troy looked at him, there was a bruise forming on his jaw where he punched him.

He couldn't help but smirk, "I really clipped you." Shawn sighed, "if you're here to boast-" "I'm here to apologise?" Shawn raised his eyebrows, "what?" Troy nodded, "can I come in?" "uh...I'm kind of trying to console my fiance and convince her it won't happen again." Troy chuckled, "It's a losing battle your fighting, just get her flowers and something sweet and she'll forgive you." Shawn chuckled, "Yeah well, Amelia is...not like that."

Troy nodded, "well umm I'm sorry.. I just thought you were..gonna take her away from me.." Shawn nodded, "I know.. umm I'm sorry for making you uhh feel that way-" "Nothing happened beyond just the shirt, right?" Shawn nodded, "we weren't even gonna really have sex.. I think we were just going to.. you know kiss.." Troy nodded, "ohh... ok..umm.. thanks for letting me know." Shawn nodded, "No problem." he shut the door. Troy sighe stuff his hands in his pockets walking down to the lobby.

He heard Gabriella's voice, he looked over at the reception desk. she was on the phone, "Shar what do you mean you can't come get me... I have to be home shar please, it's past midnight, and I can't walk by myself home...why? cause last time I did that I was almost raped... " Gabriella sighed, "Alright bye.." she looked at the guy, "Do you have a few dollars for a taxi?" The guy laughed, "Silly girl, we have no taxis or buses that come here?" her mouth dropped, "You have to be kidding me, what kind of hotel don't have transportation like that..?" The dude shrugged, "You could check in here." she looked at him, "How much would it be?" "1,000 for one night." her eyes went wide, "I'd rather sleep on a rock..can't I sleep in the lobby or something?" he smirked, "Go right ahead." she rolled her eyes picking up her purse off the counter and turning to see Troy standing there. "Troy... what are you doing down here?"

"You need a room," He said, stating the obvious, Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Really Troy? I had no idea, I just thought I'd hang from the ceiling like freaking batman!" Troy chuckled, "I meant that you could have my room...I mean, the room that-" Gabriella gulped, "I don't think I like that-" Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair, "if it means that much, I'll sleep in the bathroom or something and you can take the bed." Gabriella sighed, Troy shrugged, "however I'd like to see you hang from ceiling like batman, I'd catch you." she couldn't help but giggle, "you'd sleep in the bathroom?" Troy nodded, "in the bathroom, in the tub wrapped in the curtain." wow, specific. Gabriella nodded, "fine. But nothing will happen."

As they walked back up to the hotel room. Troy opens the door for her. she sighed walking in laying her purse on the bed. "You going to bed now?" she sighed, "no..I'm not tired, I'm just gonna watch TV for a little bit.. is that ok?" he nodded, "yeah, umm I'll be in here.. if you need me.." she looked at him biting her bottom lip. "Troy.." he stopped looking at her, "yeah.." she sighed, "you can sleep with me tonight.. but nothing is gonna happen...nothing.." Troy looked at her, nodding, "ok." they got into the bed, and Gabriella sighed grabbing the remote and began flipping through the channels.

Troy watched her flip through the channels. he sighed silently, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her waist so bad. and Gabriella wanted him too. but if he touched her, she would have the urge to kiss him and make love to him. she would be weak, and she would give in. she just needed to get through this one night.

"Brie..." Troy said, Gabriella bit her lip, just focus on the TV she told herself, "Brie, please talk to me...we have things to talk about." Gabriella kept her eyes on the TV, but she shook her head, "no we don't. We have nothing to talk about." Troy sighed, "Yes we-" Gabriella suddenly turned off the TV, "oh look I'm tired"-faked a yawm-"Night, see ya tomorrow." she was laying on her side, her back facing Troy, she had one eye closed so just in case Troy peeked over. But he didn't, he sighed, bent down and kissed her cheek, "I really do love you Brie...always, and forever." damn he made this so hard.

Gabriella sighed, she didn't go straight to sleep, but she stayed really really quiet. she wasen't sure if he was asleep, she wouldn't risk it. she layed their twirling with her hair. after about 5 minutes, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and scooting out from under the covers. she held her hands firmly on the walls of the bathroom, looking over at Troy who appeared to be asleep. she sighed going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

She flipped on the light switch, closing her eyes momentarily to get rid of the dancing dots in her vision, as she made her way to the toilet to do her business. Her mind was groggy, her thought process was half blank, but for some reason when she sat her ass down at that cold ceramic seat she remember that..."Crap, I'm late..." her face paled, and her eyes widened. "I...I can't be..." she started counting back the days in her head, and it all went down to that day she and Troy...oh God! biting her lip, she tried to calm herself, she had to know for sure. So...she did what any self-respecting, might-be-pregnant, latina woman would do. She snuck out of the hotel room and went to the health room in the hotel (thank god it was open 24 hours) and paid for a pregnancy test. She had to know.

Troy stirred, his eyes twitching when he heard movement in the bathroom. He groaned, "Brie..." he flopped his hand on her side of the bed, finding it empty. His eyes popped open, "Brie." he jolted upright, seeing her gone; his eyes moved to the closed bathroom door, he kicked off the covers and put his feet to the carpeted floor, he debated whether to knock or just barge in, but when he decided that Gabriella wouldn't dare open the door for him anyway, he just barged in.

She jumped open as he stood there. his eyes moved to her hands that held the pregnancy test. his eyes went wide. "Brie..are you?" she just looked at him, "I..I gotta go.." she dropped the pregnancy test and ran past him out the door and down the hall. he went over to the pregnancy test picking it up to find the small pink plus sign. he then ran after her. "Brie! Brie! Stop! Wait!" he grabbed her elbow. "what Troy? what do you want?" he looked at her, "Is..Is it mine?" she nodding biting her lip. "yes.. when we..we slept together before we broke up... I guess I got pregnant."

Troy sighed pulling her close, "This is great Brie.. this means we have to be together." she pulled away from him, "No it doesn't.. just because I'm carrying your child, doesn't mean we have to be together." Troy blinked, "Brie! this is my child too! you've already taken my other kids away from me! I'm trying to be a good father here! but your not letting me!" Gabriella glared at him, "What If I don't need you? we all don't need you Troy! cause you know what! I don't want to be in a relationship where we fight all the time! I've grown up seeing my parents do it! and I'm not going through the same thing Troy! not again! you always jump to conclusions that I"m cheating on you, and you act like you don't trust me!"

Troy grabbed her shoulders, rather roughly, "this is my baby too...mine, like your mine; like our kids are mine." Gabriella jutted out her lower lip, then brought it in to bite it hard. She hated to say it, but to get...away from him, she had to say it. She yanked herself from his grasp, "Sophie isn't yours! You-you..you're just a stupid surrogate father for her! because her real father is...worthless!" Gabriella didn't wait for Troy to reply, she turned on her heel to go to the elevator, but something in her stomach stabbed her. She put her hands to her belly, Troy went to her and grasped her elbow but she shook him away, "No...I'm fine." she shook her head, "just...leave me alone."

Gabriella held onto her stomach. Troy held her up. "Gabriella-" she whimpered, "Troy..take me back to the hotel room.." Troy nodded lifting her up and taking her back to the room and laying her on the bed. "Brie, What's wrong?" she looked at him, "I'm..I'm hurting.." he kissed her forhead, "do you need me to get you anything?" that's what so great about Troy. when their fighting, and she hates his guts, and she's in pain or upset. his still there for her. "I need.. some pain medicine."

Troy nodded, getting up to leave but Gabriella grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry..." she whispered, Troy sqeezed it, "hey...it's cool, your upset-and don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes." Gabriella smiled, "something we have in common..." Troy chuckled, "amongst other things." Gabriella just stared into his eyes, her hand fluttering around her belly, "Troy...I really am sorry, for saying-" he kissed her softly, "I know," he said softly against her lips, "now let me get that medicine for you."

When Troy came back with the medicine, she took it and then Troy layed beside her. "you ok?" she looked at him, "I..I think so.." Troy nodded, "umm listen.. if you want, I can sleep on the floor or bathtub-" she shook her head, "No..you can sleep here..I.." he looked at her, "Brie..I missed you.." she bit her lip, "I missed you too." they hugged each other what felt like forever. Gabriella pulled away looking up at him, "...I'm sorry about calling you a stupid surrogate father-" "Shh Brie.. It's ok-" she shook her head, "No it's not ok.. Your Sophie's father..you've always been there for her.. and for me.. and I..don't give you credit for what you do..you helped me from the day you met me... and you didn't have to.. you chose too.."

Troy felt his chest clench, "Brie...I love you." Gabriella sniffled, sitting up slowly, her hands resting on her stomach, "I...I don't want our kids-the ones we have now and this baby on the way-to ever see us fight...I hate it and so do they." Troy smiled sadly, taking her hands and kissing her knuckles, "they never will...I promise, but Brie, if you ever noticed; time's are different from last night, and they'll continue to change." Gabriella nodded, "and everything's speeding up..." she rested her head on his shoulder, "sometimes I wish it would stop...or at least slow down."

Troy cupped her cheek, "Things are not gonna slow down Brie.. you have to understand that.. we have to take it as it comes to us.." Gabriella sighed, "so, does this mean were back together?" Troy nodded, "I want it to mean we are.. how about you?" she sighed, "I want to." he smiled kissing her lips passionately. "I missed you brie...so much.." she smiled, "I miss you too..."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Months have passed and Troy and Gabriella were doing great. All six of them moved into a bigger house since they added an extra bolton into the world. Cody Alexander Bolton. they now had two boys and two girls to complete their family. as for Josh and Kaitlynn. they had a little girl together named Emma Marie Bolton.

Josh held Emma in his arms as Troy held Cody. "so how's parenthood treating you?" Troy asked. Josh chuckled, "It's a struggle, but umm I love my daughter." he smiled down at emma. Troy smiled, "I love my kids too.. there the most important things in my life." he smiled kissing his son's forhead. Gabriella came over to Troy. "It's time to feed Cody." Troy smirked, "Can I watch?" she rolled her eyes, ever since she began breast feeding when logan and emily were born, Troy always wanted to watch. "No Troy."

Troy pouted, "Aw, Brie...come on...you know I get crazy when I see another guy on your boobs." Gabriella widened her eyes, "Troy Michael Bolton! Don't talk like that in front of the kids!" Troy chuckled, Kaitlynn came in to the room yet, "Josh time to feed Emma..." Josh smiled, "can I watch?" Kaitlynn giggled, "Well I'm not breast feeding, so yeah." Josh sighed, "you know you could."

Kaitlynn rolled her eyes taking Emma from his arms and him walking behind her. Gabriella took cody from his arms and sat down on the couch bringing down her shirt and let her son suck. Troy couldn't look away, they've gotten bigger since the last time he saw them. Gabriella looked up at him, "Troy..stop.." he smirked, "Beautiful, I can't help it.. they've got bigger since I last saw them.." she rolled her eyes, "maybe that's cause I just had a baby, is sex on your mind 24/7?" he smirked, "well, half." she looked at him, "and the other half?" he smiled, "You and my family.." she smiled, "just for that, I'm rewarding you with sex.. I think you deserve some after the 9 months of torture I put you through.. don't you agree?" she smirked.

Troy winked, "100% babe." Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes, she turned to her cousin, "don't worry Kaitlynn, men get wiser the more your with them...watch this; Troy, I'm hot..." Troy's eyes widened, "I'll open the window." he got up and threw up the blinds then opened the shutters, Kaitlynn giggled, Troy turned to Gabriella, "anything else honey?" Gabriella pretended to think, "a subway sandwich sounds good.." Troy smiled, "I'll be right back." she smiled as he walked to the car. Kaitlynn laughed, "wow, how do you do it?" Gabriella shrugged, "I have no idea, It's like I have him under my spell." she giggled. Kaitlynn laughed.

Later that Night, after Troy and Gabriella did their beautiful love making. Troy held Gabriella in his arms and she let her lips around his fingers and her tongue trace around them. he watched her do this and he was so turned on by it. she smiled at him, "That was..nice.." he smiled kissing her forhead, "yeah it was.." she began flicking her tongue around his fingers looking up at him, and kissed his lips.

She smirked, "Troy?" he looked at her, "mm?" she giggled, "are you happy or are you replaying what just happened?" Troy's eyes widened, sitting upright, Gabriella giggled, "turned on are we?" she asked Troy narrowed his eyes, "I don't know about we, but I am...thanks to your damn lip licking thing." Gabriella let out a snort, crawling into Troy's lap and straddled his front, Troy groaned, "and this doesn't help..." she laughed, "but torturing you is the most fun of love making." Troy chuckled, rolling over so she was under him, "does that mean it's my turn?" before Gabriella could say something, they heard crying. It was Cody, it was a cryer.

Gabriella smiled, Troy pecked her lips, "I'll get him." she grabbed his hand, "we'll both go." she smirked, "Besides, he might need me to feed him." Troy smiled, "And I can't miss that." Gabriella roleld her eyes as she slipped on Troy's T-Shirt that was on the floor. and Troy pulled on his boxers then his jeans and they walked into the nursery. "Hey there, Momma's here, come here.." she smiled kissing his forhead. Troy stood over them, "does he need feeding?" she shook her head, "No, I think he just needed his mommy." she smiled taking him back into their bedroom with Troy walking behind her. "what about his daddy?" he smirked. Gabriella laughed, "hey, it's not my fault I'm the one who gave birth to him, and he loves me more.. I squeezed out all your bolton babies so you should be proud."

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around mother and son, "I am proud...you should tell that my male pride is welling up to near bursting." Gabriella giggled, Cody started fussing; his little arms reaching out to Troy, Gabriella smiled, "I think he wants daddy, how's that for your 'welling male pride'?" Troy chuckled, taking Cody in his arms, "it effects my ego as well." Gabriella giggled, "well Mr. Ego, I'm gonna go check on the other kids..." she peck Troy on the lips, and he watched her leave; her hips swinging tantalizingly from side to side, he looked down at Cody, he was smaller than Logan and Emily, even Sophie had been, but he was healthy; he didn't have to go in the ICU. Troy smiled, "you're like a little charm you know, a lucky charm...any girl will be lucky to have you by their side"

He couldn't believe how much had changed, him and Gabriella had come a long way from where they used to be, and the thing is...he wouldn't trade it for anything. Times maybe changing, and Life is maybe on overdrive, but with Gabriella, everything seemed to be on pause. Moments like that he craved with her.


End file.
